Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?
by Princess-Girl12
Summary: Kim Crawford has just moved to seaford with her brothers and sister. Here she meets Jack Brewer, the Bad Boy of Seaford High. When he bullies her, that's one story. But when they are cast into an arranged marriage, Havoc and Chaos are at the works. Can they really say that ONE word? Or will they continue to fight each other?
1. New Town, New world

**Hey there, people of Earth and Planet Zummg! I thought, why not start off another fanfiction and give me twice the pressurisation? This time, it's another favourite of mine – Kickin' It! Merci Beaucoup!**

**Kim's POV**

I looked before my new house and cried- A new town, a new street, a totally different world. Ugh, life hates me, doesn't it?

On top of it, I was starting the 2nd year of high school at Seaview High School. Crap. I hate this place. I'm starting tomorrow and already feel like everyone hates me.

The stupid tears ran more freely than I wished.

I had to be tough, for my family. For Kayley, Kendall, Kris, Kyler, Kevin, Keith, Kalvin, Mom and Dad.

I swiftly wiped my tears and set to unpack. Kayley bounced up to me and a teary smile pulled across her sweet little face.

"Kim-Kim! Here you are! Kendall an Kris are ooking for youz. Day says tumting bout skull." Kayley lisped, her adorable blue eyes met mine.

"Okay" I said cheering up knowing my little and only sister was happy. "Let's go together"

As Kayley and I approached Kendall and Kris, I noticed that they were either angry, worried or both. Not really a good sign. I bent down to face my sister.

"Kayley, Hun, could you meet me outside on the swing set in 20 minutes?"

"Okay!" She smiled a genuine little smile and skipped off to Mom in the garden. I then turned to the older doofs in front of me, my eyebrow raised and my arms crossed.

"Spill the beans, NOW" I gave a menacing look to my brothers, but faltered when they both made eye contact with me and opened their mouths.

"Kiiiiiim" they dragged my name out, and I knew they were hiding something. "We don't know how to say this but...we know karate is your thing, but all 6 of us have joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and signed you up there as well" They gave me guilty and apologetic smiles. They must think I hate what they've done.

**WRONG!**

"YES! I FINALLY GET TO DO KARATE WITH YOU GUYS!" I jumped and started dancing, my arms circling around my head and my feet shuffling underneath me.

I heard chuckles and saw my brother's expression. I glared at them and we all burst out laughing. Smiling, I turned around to meet my 3 year old sister in the garden.

**(~-~)**

The annoying alarm of 'I love you like a love song baby' by Selena Gomez rang in my ears and I growled, knowing I had to get out of my bed and switch it off in order for my ears to not bleed. Yes, I do hate Salala Chipmunk Cheeks...and 1Direction gives my ears an infection. But I like Bieber. Absolutely, positively, in love with Bieber and his voice.

Damn! I have to go to flippin' Seaford High!

I pulled on a pink and purple tie-die shirt with a knot just between my hip and my waist, paired with a pair of light pink three-quarter-length trousers and cute pink and purple flip flops.

I had already achieved my 2nd degree black belt in karate, so I was pretty darn proud of myself.

"Ki- I see you've already woken up!" Kyler burst in Kayley and I's room, which I was seriously pissed off about. They KNOW not to come in our room without our permission. This ticked me off.

"Excuse me would be nice!" I glared at my brother, who realised what the hell he did.

"Ooh, my bad..." he trailed off, and then dashed out the door, closing it behind him.

'_They __**KNOW**__ not to mess with me'_

**(~-~)**

After I had Kayley dressed _(since she_ _**is**_ _two)_ we headed down to breakfast.

"Hey Sweetheart, Pumpkin- what do you want for breakfast?" Our Mom asked in a sweet voice, as she had a tendency to give people nicknames- I was Sweetheart, and Kayley was Pumpkin.

"Errm, I think I'll just have ... Hmm...Pancakes, please. What about you, Kayley?" my eyes rounded over to my toddler sister, who was now pouting.

"I was gonna say pancakes first!" we all then burst into a giggle fit, Kayley almost wheezing, she was so caught up in laughing. Then I noticed a large house, in the distance.

"Whoa! Who lives there?" I asked my Mom.

"Err, you'll know soon enough...You girls excited about starting school?" she changed the subject, and I munched quietly on my pancakes, deep in thought. _ Who are they?_

**(~-~)**

I walked into the scary prison cell called high school, and a nervous smile swept across my face. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes popped up in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Grace, I'll show you to the Office" she smiled and linked arms with me. Leading me to the office, Grace told me about who was who.

"So Kim, the Populars are the ones you stay away from. Point blank." I gave her a confused look, and she continued. "Donna Tobin: School Barbie Doll and SLUT. Kelsey Vargas: the girls' soccer captain and Donna's evil Twinion. Jerry Martinez: Dance captain and _**HIS**_" Grace shuddered "little follower and best friend. The one you seriously should stay away from though," again, she shuddered "is Jack Brewer; the basketball captain – And high school GOD. But I prefer Jerry..."Grace trailed off and explained "He was my First Kiss and has been my crush since the 7th Grade." She then finished as we reached the Office.

"Kim Crawford" I said, and the receptionist nodded and smiled.

"Kim!" My brothers yelled behind me. I literally face-palmed. Grace stood with her mouth in the shape of a 'o'.

"Grace, meet my brothers; Kendall, Kris, Kyler, Kevin, Keith and Kalvin. Please excuse their idiotic gestures and/or remarks" I reluctantly admitted. "Kendall, Kris, Kyler, Kevin, Keith, Kalvin-This is Grace"

"Any other family members?" Grace asked in disbelief.

"He-he... our oldest sister Kendra is at uni. And our other sister Kayley is two" I sheepishly revealed.

"Sounds interesting" said a deep voice behind me. I turned to only come face to face with the one. The only.

Jack Brewer.

**(~-~)**

**So...wadda you guys think? I've lost some inspiration on a shake it up Cinderella, but I definitely will be posting on Friday. Promise.**

**Tell me what I can improve on and I'll see you guys either on Friday the 14****th**** or the Wednesday 26****th**** December**


	2. Ugh, Rich-Bitch!

**You guys! 5 reviews on the first day? OMG I'm so happy! **** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Do you realise that my email box was full of reviews, favourites and followers that concluded to 42 emails? I don't want to delete them but I have to! I'm pretty lazy, might I add. I won't update tomorrow, cuz I've got an RS paper due on Friday, and haven't started it yet :-/ so... yeah... :-D **

**(~-~)**

_Previously on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?..._

_I turned to only come face to face with the one. The only._

_Jack Brewer_.

**(~-~)**

My eyes widened and I stepped back towards Grace and my brothers, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him. He circled me and examined me, and I swear he was staring at my ass and breast.

"The infamous Kim Crawford, hmm?" I stiffened as Jack stepped towards me, and I span to run and hide behind Kendall. And the bastard laughed. "I see you've met Grace, my little cousin? Either that or you've met Donna, my-"

"Slutty Rich-Bitch Barbie-Doll girlfriend, just leave Kim alone" Grace cut him off, and I smirked along with the guys- I liked this girl, even if she was his cousin. Then I felt a sudden pang of pain in my chest.

_He has a girlfriend?_

"Not a chance, Gracie!" He cockily retorted. I felt my blood boil. How dare he treat her like that?

I realised I'd came out from behind Kendall and dived back into my hiding space. Kendall saw my expression and instantly knew I was gonna spaz out.

"Kim, I know you're a black belt, but if you launch at him, you will get hurt" my brother evilly warned me.

"I'll see you all later!" the bastardly brunette winked at me and strode out of the Office area and to class.

**(~-~)**

I was lucky enough to get all of my classes with Grace. We said our goodbyes and we all swapped numbers with Grace, for emergencies, and headed off to Homeroom.

**HOMEROOM, L24, DTL**

**PERIOD 1 – AP ENGLISH 3, L23, HRY**

**PEROID 2 – TEXTILES 1, L8, SRS**

**PERIOD 3 – P.E, SWIMMING, UPOOL, HWH**

**BREAK 1**

**PERIOD 4 – FOOD TECH 2, L19, MBD**

**PERIOD 5 – DANCE 6, U54, LST**

**BREAK 2**

**HOMEROOM, L24, DTL**

**PERIOD 6 – AP MUSIC 1, L2, ACE**

**PERIOD 7 – DRAMA, DRAMA STUDIO, NSN**

Grace, Kendall, Kevin and I slowly entered the class, and the short brunette teacher turned to us, and introduced us to the form.

"Hello? You must be Kim, Kendall and Kevin Crawford, am I right?" the teacher asked us in a polite tone

"Yes I'm Kim and these are Kevin and Kendall, two of my brothers." I replied

"I'm Miss Turnbull, your form tutor- and what do you mean _two?_ "She questioned with a raised eye-brow and a smile

"Err five brothers and two sisters miss" I answered, knowing she was being nosy.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Kim?" Miss Turnbull asked me.

"Oh, I already met her this morning, isn't that right, Kim? Or should I say, Whore?" Here comes the cocky bastard.

**(~-~)**

**Two Months later...**

"Hey, slut, when was your latest breast implant, coz it looks like they've deflated!" I heard the bastard whisper in my ear and felt chills down my spine.

_Why can't he pick on someone his own size? _

"Leave me alone, Brewer." I tried to say in the most polite way I could muster

"In your dreams, Crawford" he gave sass in his last whisper

"More like my nightmares" I mumbled under my breath, but realised he heard me when I saw how close we were, and his priceless expression.

"Really, whore? You want to go down _that_ road?" He asked, his face closer than ever.

My breath hitched, and I did something I would never have dared to.

"If it means getting you to shut the fuck up then yes" My hand felt a stinging sensation and there was a red hand mark on Jack's face.

The Rich-Bitch suddenly appeared. Out of NOWHERE.

"You're gonna regret that" Donna threatened me. And failed.

_She can't scare me_

"Do do realise you're talking to a 3rd degree black belt in karate, so really I should be the one threatening you and your cupcake icing covered face so..." I gave a sarcastic smile and flounced off to Grace, Kendall, the K's, Julie, Milton and Eddie (three of Grace's friends).

"You showed him Girrrrl!" Something Grace and I had developed was whenever she dissed her cousin, she would walk over and I would say "You showed him Girrrrl!" and we would do our, very complicated handshake.

In which we did.

**(~-~)**

"BARBIE ALERT!" Grace whisper-shouted, and I followed the direction that her thumb was gesturing to- A mad Barbie Doll fuming towards us, pushing people over. I just laughed.

Then I oh-so-mysteriously found myself on the floor, with slutty sharp heels digging into my stomach. I laughed again, and punched Donna's weak little ankles, sending her to the floor. I stood up brushed myself off and noticed how everyone was staring at me.

Of course me being me, I stuck my tongue out at them, and strode out of the cafeteria with my group, and once we were out of sight I turned towards them with an nervous frown on my face.

_What have I just done?_

**(~-~)**

That night there was this party my mother was forcing me to attend, so I walked home that early with Kendall, my closest and most trusted brother, and Grace, my best friend since I got here.

I found a lilac strapless dress with a sparkly gold belt, matching 2 inches and decorated clutch bag. Grace and I set to work, as we were getting ready at my house.

When it came to the make-up , I gave Grace black eye-liner, black mascara, blue eye shadow to match her dress, and pink lipstick. She game me black eye-liner, black mascara, a natural brown, and pink lipstick.

"Ready to party, Grace?" I said as we stepped into the limo with our families.

"Why of course, Kim!" We shared a smile before heading off to the mansion I saw on the first day of Seaford.

**(~-~)**

When we entered, It was huge! We soon found our way to the ballroom and spotted My Mom and Jack's Mom on the main podium.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE! You may question why we have gathered you all here on this special occasion." I was confused to why my mom was making an announcement, so I listened "We are here to celebrate the engagement between Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford!"

Oh, shit.

**(~-~)**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**

**Review and give feedback- love y'all!**


	3. Excuse me? who are you?

**Hey there, everyone! The amount of bitches out there who reviewed is fuckin' amazing! I officially love you weird people! I think it's stupid to say 'on with the story!' cuz that's kinda the whole concept, isn't it? So yeah blah blah blah you know what happens next, bitch?**

**No, URxGORGEx I dOn'T lIkE It- i LoVe It!**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?..._

"_ATTENTION, EVERYONE! You may question why we have gathered you all here on this special occasion." I was confused to why my mom was making an announcement, so I listened "We are here to celebrate the engagement between Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford!"_

_Oh, shit._

**(~-~)**

"WE'RE GETTING WHAT?" Jack and I somehow managed to shout in unison to our parents, who would have none of it.

"Honey, Honey calm down! You've been in this arrangement since you were both born!" My Mom tried to soothe me, and failed. "You're finally getting married!"

"Yeah mom, I'm in an arranged marriage to a complete ASSHOLE! CUZ THAT'S ALL BETTER, THAT MAKES EVERYTHING LARDY DAH! NOW DOESN'T IT? FOR YOU!" I ran through the crowd, and bolted out into the streets and allies of Seaford.

**(~-~)**

I turned every way from that thing at long as I could carry myself. Left, left right, U turn, left, right, right- where was I?

I felt eyes travel down my body and I turned to get JackASS the hell out my way. Only Jack wasn't there. A tall blonde, a rope, a gag, a sack and a gun was there instead of my future husband.

"JACK! HELP!" I yelled, though I didn't think he heard me.

"Shut the fuck up and listen, okay?" the rough voice coming from the blonde growled, and I nodded in response. "So your rich fiancée will come, and pay for your safe return –you remain quiet-yes?" I nodded, yet again, and the blonde showed himself to be 16, like me.

He wrapped the gag and rope around me, and I didn't try to protest, in fear for my life- the guy had a gun, for god's sake! He lifted his hand, and I braced myself for the worst.

"KIM? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RICKY?!"I lit up- Jack had came after all, but faltered- he actually knew this _thing_?

"Yeah, decided to have some fun, you know?" the blonde chuckled, but Jack's face still had a grim line plastered across it.

"No-one touches my girlfriend." My fiancée growled, and I looked at him with my eyes and mouth wide open

_Did he just call me his __**GIRLFRIEND**__?_

Ricky tried to throw a punch at Jack, but he caught his fist "you _probably_ shouldn't have done that!" And with that, Jack flipped him, squared him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach, sending Ricky to the cold floor. He was unconscious.

**(~-~)**

Jack rushed over to me, and bombarded me with all sorts of questions. "Kim? Are you okay? What did he do to you? How did you end up here? Why have you got a massive bruise on your arm? Why are you bleeding?" he untied me from the rope and ungagged me, carrying me bridal style, since I was too weak to stand by myself.

"Jack, why are you helping me?" I found the courage to speak, and the words slipped out quicker than I could stop them.

"I'm gonna be stuck with you for the rest of my god damn life." He said nonchalantly, whilst re-adjusting his hold on me. "Might as well try to keep you alive for most of it."

"Oh," I quietly replied, and it was silent until we reached his house.

"Your mom is waiting here" he whispered in a tired voice. I just realised- Jack had saved my life, and he could have let me be _used _by Ricky. But the thing is, he didn't let me get hurt.

"I'm sorry, Jack," I apologised, with deep sincerity "I shouldn't have- shouldn't have judged you"

"No. I'm sorry." I looked up to jack for his eyes to meet mine "I really shouldn't have been that mean." With that, we started to lean in. So close, until Mrs Brewer had to interrupt. We quickly pulled away, blushing since we were so close to- never mind...

"Kim, sweetheart, I was so worried! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Jackson did know he was getting married-"

"Only not to Kim!" Jack interrupted his Mom, and I gave him a look

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" I shrieked, and Jack's smirk moulded into a worried smile

"Surprise?" he suggested and I fumed.

I threw a punch- he blocked. He kicked- I dodged. I grabbed his wrist- he pulled me up to him, chest to chest. We leant in, and found our lips moulded perfectly in sync. Our tongues battled for dominance, and that was when I realised- I was making out with my personal bully. I pulled away.

"I know you want me. I saw you check me out when we first met. But I don't think that we should be seen around each other- so let's get on with our lives until we're eighteen" he whispered in a husky manner. I nodded my head

"Let's pretend not to know each other at all" I agreed.

And after that day, I forgot about my forced engagement with Jackson Brewer, the Bad-boy heart-throb of San Jose.

**(~-~)**

**Two years later, senior year**

I walked through the doors of Seaford High school, and sighed. I had the perfect life. Brody, my boyfriend; Grace my best-friend and co-captain of the pep-squad and my other friends like Julie, Milton, and Eddie. And I have all my brothers, and sisters, since Kendra graduated university. Man, I love life. My phone beeped. I got a text from my Mom.

'_Honey, we have your dress fitting at 4:30, Love Mom x' _dress fitting, what? That doesn't make any sense!

**(~-~)**

"Hey, babe," a voice behind me stated, dragging me out of my thoughts

"Brody! Hey, you know I don't like being called babe, it makes me feel like a- **JACK?!**"

**(~-~)**

**OOOOOOH! CLIFFEYYY! **** THANK YOU AND GOOD - (I DON'T KNOW WHAT TIME YOU'RE READING THIS, THAT WOULD JUST BE STALKERISH!)**

**LOVE? LIKE? HATE? EBERNEZER SCROOGE HATE?**


	4. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble!

**SHIT! 51 FUCKING REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU! Well, whatever. Sorry my last chapter was dodgy, my laptop is still getting used to the fact that I'm writing a lot more than I should on Microsoft! And I found fanfiction in September! Weird ass computer! This chapter is going to show Jack's enemies trying to get a hold on Kim, and get ransom on her. This chapter also shows Jack having mixed feelings about Kim.**

**(~-~)**

_Previously on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

"_Hey, babe," a voice behind me stated, dragging me out of my thoughts _

"_Brody! Hey, you know I don't like being called babe, it makes me feel like a- __**JACK?!**__"_

**(~-~)**

"I came to say hi, since we're getting married in two weeks!" He said with a cocky smirk on his face. Shit. The engagement.

"Oh, no! I totally forgot!" I practically yell, and people walking by were looking at me as if I was a freak. "I have to break up with Brody!"

"But I've already broken up with Donna, future Mrs. Kim Brewer, so you're up next!" jack gave an evil grin. "And there's Brody coming along right now!" he gave an amused smirk. "Go on, Kimmy!"

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I warned him, paired with my famous death glare. All I got in return was a shove in Brody's direction. I braced myself for the worst, and set off to the bench my soon-to-be ex boyfriend as perched upon. I took a deep breath, and let the words out.

"Brody, I have to break up with you." Brody stood up, and took slow but angry steps towards me. I automatically took a step back every time he inched towards me.

"Care to share _why _you want to break up?" again he took a step forward, and I took a step backwards.

"Be-be-because um...em...I...err" I started off, but the words seemed to be stuck in my throat, and refusing to flow out.

"Because we're engaged." I heard Jack say behind me, and then gave me a hug from behind. Brody went wide eyed and pale, but then regained his posture. But then that went as well, his face the colour of a tomato.

"NO. I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE KIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU SHALL NOT SUCCEED!" Brody thundered, and I was potentially scared. For both Jack and I. If Jack gets beaten up, and what Brody will do to me if he manages to knock Jack out.

"Too bad, Brody, because I already choose Jack, my fiancée." After gently saying this to Brody, I turned in Jack's arms and gave him a hug. I found myself wrenched away from Jack by the waist, and placed over Brody's shoulder, and he started running. "JACK! JACK! HELP!" images of two years ago flashed in my mind. I saw Jack sprinting after me and my crazed ex. He finally caught up, and blocked Brody's path. Brody suddenly halted, and consequently I fell backwards, but was lucky enough to fall into Jack's arms.

I could tell Brody wasn't happy. Jack set me down behind him, just before Brody threw a punch at him. My fiancée caught the fist as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You _probably_ shouldn't have done that!" Jack lowly threatened, but quickly put that threat into action. He twisted Brody's arm, gripped his wrist, and pulled off pinning Brody to the floor, with both wrists behind his back. "Now if you'll excuse me" Jack sarcastically commented before making his way over to me.  
"How do you always get into trouble? Every time I come near you, it's like danger comes with you in a package! Trouble, trouble, trouble with a capital T!" he murmured, and enveloped me into a hug.

His eyes snapped wide open.

"Kim? What the hell am I doing, touching an ugly bitch like you? I don't like you at all! You're an ugly poor disgusting smelly bitch who I'm... touching..." he trailed off with a disgusted, repulsed sneer on his lips. Jack immediately uncoiled his arms from around me, and tossed me off his lap, as if I was an unwanted toy for a two-year-old. "I should have let Ricky use you. I should have let Ricky use you. You obviously deserve it, and I should have let your ex-boyfriend kidnap you. You don't deserve to _**LIVE. **_Never mind marry me!"

"I'm getting back together with Donna, and we're divorcing a.s.a.p. capuche?" I only nodded my head, and he rolled his eyes. "Dumb-Blonde" he snickered and I felt tears pool up in my eyes as he walked over to the Barbie-Bitch.

_I thought he would maybe like me!_

**(~-~)**

I cried whilst running all the way home- I didn't care that I cut class, I want to feel loved by the guy my parents are forcing me to marry, even if he is an annoying asshole sometimes. I felt eyes watch me, all the way home though. At first I didn't notice- I was too heartbroken to pay attention. I decided I didn't want to go home.

I found myself running to the park, where I found the most amazing little area- an towering willow tree,

But then I heard leaves rustling and... voices? I heard murmurs and whispers, obviously about me.

"...I can see why he picked her...She's beautiful..."

"...how much are we charging for her? ..."

"...three million..."

"...what if he doesn't pay? ..."

"...we kill her..."

I gasped- people were willing to k-k-k-kill me? Just for Jack's money? That was wrong! So wrong! I unintentionally let out a squeak.

They must have heard, since out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure with dirty blonde hair make it way towards me.

"Oh, Kim-my!" a familiar voice stretched out my name. I came face to face with a gun. "Time to have some fun!" I was frozen- the patronising voice did sound familiar...

"RICKY?!" I shrieked my face pale as a sheet.

"Came to finish my job..." he said, wrapping the burning rope on me, around skin-tight, and gagged me once again. "Remember two years ago, Kimberly?" I flinched at the sound of my full name "when you cried for Jackie to come save poor little you? Well, that's-"

"Happening once again" Jack interrupted Ricky, and smirked at his shocked impression.

_What the hell is happening?_

**(~-~)**

Unsurprisingly, Jack did the exact same thing as he did two years ago. Once he flipped Ricky, knocking him out, Jack stalked past me and muttered something along the lines of

"Trouble, Trouble, Trouble"

**(~-~)**

**And that, my pickles, is a wrap!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and keeping me inspired for this story! It means so much!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	5. My last day

**You guys! That wasn't as many reviews as I wanted! Jokes! I WAS CRYING, YOU GUYS DO LOVE ME! And that's seriously suck-ish! ****KidMind-TeenLife****, I'm sorry if you're confused I'll spell it out- Jack saved her, but thinks that he could lose his rep if he's around Kim. He ditches her, and she runs away in tears. Jack was secretly following Kim and stopped Ricky raping her, but leaves her. Enjoy this chapter! I know you have more than six brain cells; just so ya know, I was quoting my older sister from two years ago…..**

**(~-~)**

_Previously on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?..._

_Unsurprisingly, Jack did the exact same thing as he did two years ago. Once he flipped Ricky, knocking him out, Jack stalked past me and muttered something along the lines of _

"_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble"_

**(~-~)**

I sat there, my mouth agape. I soon snapped out of it and came back to my senses.

"JACK! P-P-P-PLEASE WAIT!" I yelled. I got up on my feet, breaking the ropes that bound me seconds beforehand. I raced towards him, my vision a blur.

I ran faster towards my forced fiancée, my heart pounding in my chest

"J-!" and after what I saw, I stopped running. My heart dropped. My eyes bulged of disbelief.

I fell to my knees.

Jack was making out with Donna Tobin.

**(~-~)**

Tears fell of both joy and sadness. 1) Jack didn't like me. 2) _**Jack didn't like me. **_

More ugly tears pooled in my eyes. They left trails of destruction as they streamed down my face.

I gathered myself together. _He doesn't mean anything to you, he hates you and you hate him. You aren't his fiancée until you see a ring on your finger!_ What a waste of time! Worrying over him was pointless. _Hurting over him!_ Wow Crawford, I thought you had more than six brain cells in there, Hun!

I stood up and flounced by Jack, reluctantly making my way over to the bridal dress shop.

"Mom! I'm here!" I entered the shop, and my mother and Mrs. Brewer squealed and dragged me into a bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe" I rasped, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, sorry sweetheart- I'm just so excited to have you as my daughter in law! You know Jack's been going on about you for- Are you okay dear?" My future mother-in-law asked me "you seem a little pale, has anything happened?" she asked me, true concern clear in her voice.

"I'm okay Mrs. Brewer, just haven't eat much today" I lied, but sometimes if I show my southern accent, I could really get away with murder.

"Just call me Melissa, honey!"

_Hold on- what was she saying about Jack?_

"Excuse me, Melissa, but what were you saying about Jack earlier?" I asked; I was genuinely interested.

"Oh, so you want to know about Jack then?" I nodded my head, slightly embarrassed. "Well, you two were best of friends when you were 2." She started off, her voice on the pitchy side

_So __**THAT'S **__where I've recognized his name!_

"But then your Father had a new job proposition, so he reached out, and grabbed the chance, but it meant leaving for 14 years. We were all willing to accept that, so agreed. So two years ago, we called the wedding back on, but we then had to wait two years, since we do need your official consent. So, you're getting married in two weeks" Melissa finished, during the told 'story' her worried frown morphed into a genuine smile. "I know you and Jack will really get along!" she chirped, and the nervous feeling swelled up in my stomach.

"Err….._Sure!" _I stated sarcastically, but they were just oblivious to my tone, and mistook it for excitement.

"Oh, we knew you would be happy! Since we're moving you two into a house tomorrow!" they beamed, obviously thinking that I was perfectly okay with everything.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, and suddenly, I heard the whole shop go silent. "I-I-I mean…what a dress…Mom…" I let my southern accent shine through, and I once again got away with murder.

"I know, it's one of a kind, made specifically for you, dear!" my mom and Jack's mom remained unfazed, and didn't really catch onto my earlier statement, so I played along

"Thanks, the dress is" that's when my eyes wondered over to the dress, and I chocked on my own words right then and there. It was absolutely beautiful "…WOW…." was all I could say.

And with that my mom and Mrs. Brewer smirked. They knew they won….this time….

**(~-~)**

As I sat in the passenger side of my mother's car, I thought about leaving my brothers and sisters to come to live with that bastardly bitch. Yes, I called Jack a bitch- it's possible!

When we arrived, the guys, Kendra and Kayley pulled me into a group hug. Only then was when I realized- this was my last night in my home. Unwanted tears left their marks across my face. Ugly unwanted tears.

"I love you guys" I barely managed to whisper, with my voice cracking "I'm gonna miss you so much!" I chocked out, since, honestly, after the wedding, I wouldn't be able to see them. Not anymore.

We all just stood there savoring out last moment together. "So, you guys wanna watch a movie marathon?" I asked and smiled as the family cheered.

**(~-~)**

_This is what I'm going to miss the most. _I glanced over to my siblings, their eyes glued to the screen blaring Tarzan. _ I'll miss home. _I watched as Jane drew Tarzan on the blackboard.

"_I've never seen such eyes"_ Jack's chocolate pools made their way into my mind. I shook my head to make it get out of my head. _"….some girlish fantasy!"_

"_I did not imagine him! Tarzan is" she paused as Tarzan landed next to her "real!"_

And with that, I let the dreamless sleep surround me.

**(~-~)**

I jolted awake to the sound of London Milton ringing in my ears. _Bitch, put that money to good use and buy some singing lessons!_

I sighed as I saw my clothes in cardboard boxes around the room, and the furniture packed away in the truck across the street. An outfit was laid out for me on the only chair my parents haven't packed. My dead grandmother's chair she used to tell me stories in when we were in Tennessee. She died before we moved back here. Time to get dressed.

**(~-~)**

I looked at myself in the mirror with taste. The outfit my mom picked out for me wasn't what I expected, which was lollipops and unicorns. It consisted of a pair of black jeggins, a white shirt with a laughing Mickey Mouse and a pair of red ballerina flats with cute bows on top.

I ungraciously stumbled down the stairs in an unknown hurry. I quickly snatched an apple from my fruit bowl in my soon-to-be former kitchen. Kendall, Kris, Kyler, Kevin, Keith, Kalvin, Kendra and Kayley entered, with tears in each of their eyes. We shared another group hug.

"Kim-Kim!" Kayley sobbed "downut leeve wus!" I held back a waterfall of tears; what was I meant to say to that?

"Kayley," I managed to choke out "I don't have a choice, but if it helps keep you guys safe, I'd do anything for you!" My voice cracked and my siblings held me tighter. I broke the hug, and grabbed an apple as I took a deep breath. This was gonna be a long day.

**(~-~)**

**There my lovelies! I'm sorry I didn't update: my mum took my laptop for Christmas day, since I was becoming too overly anti-social so... yeah that's a wrap!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	6. A disturbed lunch

**Hello again! I couldn't hold the tension! It was killing me! This chapter is dedicated to my hundredth reviewer, **** .3** **I didn't get as many reviews, guys; I need****to know what was bad so I can improve for you guys! Oh yeah, Cristina, thanks but you no likey – you no ready! Got it? Good? A buh-bye! Thank you Guest/s, for your motivation- it's readers like you who keep me going! Melinda, it's artistic license, so for the sake of the story line, it's following a particular line of behavior. It honestly doesn't mean anything against Selena, and it's not influenced by my views. Please bear with me, as I was taking some suggestions from my best friends. Honey, I don't hate. My friends do- I have nothing against Selena. I have replaced her name with a fictional pop star, since I feel so guilty. I'm extremely sorry. Oh, I'm really not jealous. I pay no attention to her, but I don't hate her, since I like her acting in WOWP. But my friends edited the 'Slutena Hoemez' part without my consent. I sincerely apologize for my unacceptable language and behavior. And please kickforever, could you maybe specify? I couldn't really understand your last review. Thank you. I give you… chapter 6!**

**(~-~)**

_Previously on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?..._

"_Kayley," I managed to choke out "I don't have a choice, but if it helps keep you guys safe, I'd do anything for you!" My voice cracked and my siblings held me tighter. I broke the hug, and grabbed an apple as I took a deep breath. This was gonna be a long day._

**(~-~)**

I clambered into my Mercedes and let my head sink back in to the inviting headrest. My world was so damn complicated! I was marrying a guy with no explained personality. _ He is such a mystery! _ I yelled in my head. _And an absolute idiot! _ I added.

I sighed as I inserted my keys, and pushed down on the accelerate. I switched on the radio to find that they were playing this song called _Kickin' It With You _by this unknown artist. By the time I had reversed into my parking space, it was downloaded onto my favourite songs playlist.

I slid out my car and found myself at my locker way too fast- something wasn't right. The halls were silent, and the only thing I could hear was the squeak of my ballerina flats against the cold tiles. I looked around, my side braid following. Grace speed-walked over to me and said in a low whisper:

"Just play along! I'm doing this to get Jack on your side, play along!" I nodded my head. Grace was an amazing actress, and she majored in drama.

"Ricky did _**WHAT?!**_" Grace yelled, and my eyes widened- she knew him as well? I gave a fake nervous smile.

"Sorry Grace! I don't think they heard you; in _**CHINA!**_" I said, a scared thin line tugged on my lips. I motioned for Grace to continue.

"I'm sorry! You're like the twin that I've never had; of course I want to know you're safe! Ooh! Gracie's got an idea! Gracie's got an idea!" I raised an eyebrow- where was she going with this one? "We should get you a body guard!"

"Grace! I'm going to look so weak! I don't wanna look weak!" I whinged, an exasperated roll of my eyes came and went into the dire situation. I'm getting better at acting, I think. Grace flashed a smirk and hid it beneath a fake worried smile that only I could see through.

"Well, only if he's as tough as you! I know a bunch of black belts that can protect you! We can hold a series of interviews! Do you want to be strong and unsafe, or weak and protected?"

"I chose option number one!" I tried to say hastily.

"Well I don't care! I want my best friend for life to be safe; _**PROTECTED**_. Kim, this isn't good!"

"_**FINE!**_" I gave in, with a slump of my shoulders.

"_**YEAH!**_" Grace shouted and paired it with a mimicked HSM jump. I laughed, and walked out the hall with Grace. It was only then when I heard the voices of Seaford high rumble up.

**(~-~)**

Soon enough, 5th period was over, and I lost most of my energy from dancing. Miss Scott worked us hard. Grace and I were walking down the hall, discussing the music genres, and fighting about which one was better. We were just passing the janitors closet.

"No!" I half giggled half yelled "classical love songs are bet-"

I was interrupted as a tanned hand yanked me inside the closet.

"Hey, Kimmy!" Jack chirped. Nuh-uh. No way. "How are you?"

"What happened to you last night, Jack- you think I'm some dumb blonde?!" I shrieked, my hands emphasising my anger. He just laughed in response. Bastard.

"Kimmy, you really think I wanted to get back together with Donna- after she cheated on me with Brody?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Cute-boy-who-saved-my-life say what?" my southern accent peaked through and I realised what the hell I just said. My cheeks tinted a rosy red.

"So you think I'm cute, huh?" Jack smirked. No way was I letting him win this one. Kim Crawford never backs down. Never.

"I also stated you're a little boy!" I retorted, and his smirk faded a little,

"Little boys are born to grow up!" he grinned

"You're like Peter Pan! You're not hot like him, though!" I shot back at him. He gave an annoyingly mocking frown.

"Ouch, Kim, that hurts coming from my fiancée!" He was playing mind games with me. I'm actually sick of it.

"Well I don't see that ring on my finger!" I growled, and my stomach loudly followed suit. Damn, this proves how hungry I was.

"Aww! Has Kimmy-" I interrupted him, by kneeing him in the area where he was meant to grow balls. I saw his smirk contort into a pained wince

"Don't call me Kimmy" I warned, and walked smoothly out of the shabby room, which I only just noticed, is way too big for a janitor's closet.

**(~-~)**

"Grace!" I yelled across the cafeteria, and by looking in my eyes she could read me like a book. That girl was brilliant. She was majoring in psychology as well. Grace was something else.

"Let me guess, Jack the ASS?" Grace teased as she swayed over to me, but her eyes narrowed as they set on something behind me. I didn't even have to guess.

"Oh, Kim-" I elbowed him in the ribs before he could even finish that annoying nickname. "What are we having for dinner tonight?" Jack smirked as I pieced everything together.

"Who said I was cooking in the first place?" I asked sarcastically, and he shook his head and pointed to himself

"Moi" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad, since I'm staying with Grace, and I don't care if you object!"

"For all I care; Proceed!" he smirked. This was gonna end bad if he got in control.

"What have you got planned, or currently plotting?" I questioned him as curiosity got the best of me.

"Oh, nothing!" his voice raised at least 4 octaves high

"That immediately leads me to know something's going down, Brewer" I hissed

"Oh, I don't know, Mrs. Brewer, why would you think that?" that jerk...

"Ugh, kill me now..." I sarcastically suggested, my teeth clenched and a scowl swept across my face.

"Aw, why would I wanna do that now, Mrs. Brewer?" _He is just so cocky!_ Ionce again yelled in my head.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" I grumbled, he found a way to get under my skin. Again.

"I thought grumbling was unladylike Mrs. Brew-" I cut the cocky bastard off

"Don't even try!" I once again warned, and linked arms with Grace. "Let's just go to Music class"

"Oh, what a co-incidence! I have Music as well!" I inwardly groaned as that thing wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Why so glum, Mrs. Brewer?" he smirked. Oh, how I wish I could slap it off his baby-face. "Yo Grace, Jerry wanted to talk to you!" Jack added in his some-what happy mood.

"_**REALLY?!**_" Grace shrieked. She still like-like-liked him. She was jumping up and down like a kindergartener who was getting offered milk and cookies.

"Yes, run along!" he said. Oh, no. This wasn't going to end well.

**(~-~)**

**I did an all nighter last night and I need some serious catch-up on sleep. I won't be surprised if everyone hates me already. I honestly won't be surprised. Review if you can be bothered.**

**I doubt you'll love it. You might like it. You may hate it. You most likely will Ebenezer Scrooge hate it.**


	7. Oh, Great Music Class With HIM

**Hello! My story is getting really popular! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read this story. Whether you loved it, liked it, hated it or Ebenezer Scrooge hated it, this chapter goes out to you!**

**(~-~)**

_Previously on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

"_**REALLY?!**__" Grace shrieked. She still like-like-liked him. She was jumping up and down like a kindergartener who was getting offered milk and cookies._

"_Yes, run along!" he said. Oh, no. This wasn't going to end well._

**(~-~)**

I forgot that Jack had Music with me, so I was stuck. Grace had Music with me as well, but Jerry was in this class as well, so I'm gonna be dumped with the stuck up snobs who were meant to go to Swathmore, A.K.A. Jack, Donna, Brad, Kelsey, Brett, Lindsay and unfortunately, Brody.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Lindsay sneered at me. She hated anyone who had Jack's attention.

"Oh, look at what the person who breaks mirrors said!" I mocked her, and she turned to me in shock.

"Ugh, says you!" she squirmed.

"Yeah, I use my voice correctly, instead of using it for moans in the janitor's closet!" I shot back with a smirk on my face.

"I'll have you know, that I've only done it once!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone, which is really annoying when it comes with the snobby accent.

"Of course, once every hour!" I threw back at her.

"Ladies, Ladies!" Jack interrupted Lindsay before she could open her mouth. "We all know I'm hot, but really?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm already taken, Lindsay, engaged"

"On your mobile? Well, I didn't know you were on your phone!" she idiotically asked. I just face-palmed

"No. Marriage engaged." He smirked as his group gasped, and I once again rolled my eyes.

"And who is this girl you're marrying?" Lindsay questioned in disbelief

"oh, her name rhymes with Dim Drawford." All eyes landed on me.

"Err...hi?" as I nervously smiled, Lindsay was fuming.

"You're marrying...that...that...that..._**THING?!**_" Lindsay and Donna shouted in unison, and caught the whole class's attention.

"Why in the world would you marry _her_?" Lindsay repulsed at my mention.

"Not really my choice!" I spoke up, and Jack smirked.

"Really? Cuz you're my first!" Jack cockily asked me with his smirk widening by the second, and it lead me to roll my eyes. _Idiot!_ I glared at him; he knows exactly how to get under my skin.

"Hello Class!" my cheerful teacher Miss Walsh chirped as she strode in and I received a warm full-hearted smile from her, as I don't mean to brag but, ahem, I'm her favourite student. "Today I am assigning you all partners for your vocal assessments. I have already picked out the partnerships, and the Partners go as following; Lindsay & Brody; Donna & Brad; Kelsey & Brett; Graciella-Rose & Jeremiah; Nadine & Harvey; and last but not least, Kimberly and Jackson- now get to work; this project is due in two weeks."

"I know what song to perform." I stated immediately.

"And that is...?" Jack asked me. I gave a huge smile.

"Overboard by Justin Bieber and Jessica Jarrell!" I squealed; this was one of my favourite songs

"Overboard by Bieber and Jarrell? Kim, are you serious?" he quizzically rounded on me and I shrugged.

"Would you prefer Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin?" I asked, and he just nodded his head in response, eager like he had heard it before. I shook my head, and set up my instrumental version of one of my most favourite songs, but he interrupted me.

"I think we should try both songs and see how they feel like." He suggested, and I agreed with his mature action.

_Kim _**Jack **_**Both**_

_I have, I have you breathing down my neck_ **(breathing down my neck)**  
_I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so__  
__I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come_ **(ambulance to come)****  
**_Pick us up off the floor__  
__What did you possibly expect under this condition so...___

_Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of__  
_**Dark blue** _(dark blue)_  
_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**__**  
**__**I said the world could be burning and burning down**__**  
**__Dark blue___**(dark blue)**_**  
**__**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you**__**  
**__**I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..**__**  
**__**Just dark blue**__****_

**And this flood** _(this flood)_ **is slowly rising up swallowing the ground****  
****Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so****  
****I'll swim I'll swim as the water rises up, sun is sinking down****  
****And now all I can see are the planets in a row****  
****Suggesting it's best that I slow down******

**This night's a perfect shade of****  
**(_Dark blue_ **dark blue)**  
_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**__**  
**__**I said the world could be burning (burning) down**__**  
**__**Dark blue (dark blue)**__**  
**__**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you**__**  
**__**I said the world could be burning dark blue**__****_

_We were boxing_  
**We were boxing the stars**  
**We were boxing** _(we were boxing)_  
_You were swinging for Mars_  
**Remember water reached the West Coast**  
_And took the power lines_ **(the power lines)**  
_**And it was me and you **__(this could last forever)_  
_**And the whole town under water**__**  
**__**There was nothing we could do**__**  
**__**And it was dark blue**__**  
**_  
**Dark blue** _(dark blue)_  
_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you**__**  
**__**I said the world could be burning and burning down**__**  
**__**Dark blue**__**  
**__Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you__  
_**I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue**

**If you've ever been alone**..._you'll know_..._**dark blue**_  
_If you've ever been alone_...**you'll know**..._**you'll know**_

I glanced at him as the piano instrumental died down, and Jack's eyes found their way into mine, and for the first time, I saw a smile. It was gone after three seconds though, so I didn't expect another in a long while. We each took a sip of water, and prepped for the up-coming song that reminded me of the tragic Titanic.

I took a deep breath, and let the words out.

_It feels like we've been out at sea__ ,boy__  
__So back and forth that's how it seems__  
__Whoa  
and when I want to talk__  
__you say to me__  
__That if its meant to be, it will be__  
__So crazy is this thing we call love__  
__And now that we've got it we just can't give up__  
__I'm reaching out for you__  
__Got me out here in the water and I'm...___

_I'm overboard and I need your love__  
__Pull me up__  
__I can't swim on my own__  
__It's too much__  
__Feels like I'm drowning without your love__  
__So throw yourself out to me__  
__My life saver__  
_**Life saver****  
****Oh life saver****  
****My life saver****  
****Life saver****  
****Oh life saver oh wow******

**I never understood you when you'd say****  
****You wanted me to meet you half way.****  
****I felt like I was doing my part****  
****You kept thinking you were coming up short****  
****It's funny how things change****  
****Cause now I see******

**So crazy is this thing we call love****  
****And now that we got it****  
****we just can't give up****  
****I'm reaching out for ya****  
****Got me out here in the water and I'm**  
_**I'm overboard**____**  
**__**And I need your love**____**  
**__**Pull me up (Pull me up)**__**  
**__**I can't swim on my own**____**  
**__**It's too much (It's too much)**__**  
**__**Feels like I'm drowning without your love**____**  
**__**So throw yourself out to me**____**  
**__**My life saver**____****_

_**It's supposed to be some give and take I know.**____**  
**__**But your only taking and not giving any more**____**  
**_**So what do I do?** _(So what do I do?)__  
_**Cause I still love you.** _(Still love you Baby)_  
_**And you're the only one who can save me**___

_****_**Whoa oh ooh whoa ooh**  
_whoa oh ooh whoa ooh_  
_**Whoa ooh whoa oh  
**__Oh, no_

**I'm overboard** _(I'm overboard)_  
**And I need your love****  
****Pull me up** **(Pull me up)**  
_**I can't swim on my own**____**  
**__It's too much_ **(It's too much)**  
**Feels like I'm drowning** _(I'm drowning baby I'm__  
__drowning)_**without your love**  
_So throw yourself out to me_ (_Can't swim)_  
_**My life saver**_  
**Life saver**  
_Oh life saver_  
_**My life saver**____**  
**__(Its crazy, crazy crazy, yeah)_ **Life saver**  
**Oh life saver**  
_Oh life saver_  
**Oh life saver**  
_**Oh life saver**____**  
**__**Yeah**_

By this time Jack and Iwere face-to-face, and at once, we simultaneously nodded to each other.

"Yes" we both breathed at the same time, and then the moment was broken by Donna.

"EW! CRAWFISH! GET AWAY FROM MY-" Donna started, but got interrupted

"Ex-boyfriend, who you have no rights to" he finished, and smirked at her frustrated scrunch of her nose and egg shaped mouth. I chuckled, which unfortunately, caught her unwanted attention.

"Think this is funny Crawfish?" she sneered, and slowly stepped towards me like the freak she was. I burst out laughing. She looked like that freaky girl from the ring, the way she tried to step closer.

"Yes, hilarious, actually!" I shot back, and smirked in victory.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" she yelled and raised her hand. I braced myself for the hard impact that was going to collide with my cheek; only, it never came.

Donna stood with her mouth open and stammering to herself about how she was sorry.

"Oh my- J-J-J-J-Jack why did you- CRAWFISH!" she screeched at me, and kept spluttering her apologies between her immature yells on how I was a stupid bitch and why would Jack step in front of me unless I- WAIT! I turned Jack around to face me.

"Jack, you didn't have to step in front of me; I'm able to take care of myself!" I softly told him. His face contorted into anger.

"Oh right, cuz you took control of our little Ricky situations, didn't you?" he snarled at me, and I was taken aback.

"He had a frikkin' GUN, Jack! What was I meant to do?" I asked him, and people around us gasped. Jack rolled his eyes, took a grip on my waist, and carried me out of the room, earning more shocked faces, with the exception of a smirking Grace and an obviously confused Jerry. Once we had gotten out of the class room, Jack didn't set me down, he kept walking.

"Where are we going?" I almost yelled- he had once again managed to get under my skin.

"To our house" he shrugged.

And that was when the world went black.

**(~-~)**

**So there is my longest chapter yet- my aim is to get 40,000 words in one chapter; but if you want that chapter in here, review yes or nada.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	8. Jack! What did you do!

OMGOMGOMGOGMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMGOMG! I LOVE YOU! AND BTW BABZ, ONE ISTSY BITSY TEENI WEENI YELLOW POLKA DOT BIKINI THING, I FRIKKIN LOVE YOU ALL! I LAUGHED SO HARD WHEN YOU GUYS SUGGESTED JACK WAS ON HIS PERIOD- I WAS LIKE, WHAT? AND OMG! *BURSTS OUT LAUGHING* YOU SAID PEE PEEE! Please check out one of my new favourite authors; Kicklove2748 and her stories are quite similar to mine, so I know you guys will like it!

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

_Once we had gotten out of the class room, Jack didn't set me down, he kept walking._

"_Where are we going?" I almost yelled- he had once again managed to get under my skin._

"_To our house" he shrugged._

_And that was when the world went black._

**(~-~)**

I woke up to an angel above me, his chocolate eyes sparking in the dim light, the stars shining in the sky couldn't compare to that beautiful enchanting sparkle.

"Kim? Kim...? Kimmy-bear, wake-" I punched him in the stomach, instantly regretting interrupting his melodious voice- What was I thinking? I shoved the thought out of my mind when I saw what position we were in. I felt a pink flush rush to my cheeks. I could have drop-kicked myself for the thrill I felt. He gave a low chuckle, and that made my cheeks heat even more as they glowed a deeper shade. He looked like he was doing push-ups above me, and just as I thought his face was lowering to mine, I realised in embarrassment he wasn't.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I tried to sound calm and matter-of-fact, as I looked around and tried to take in my surroundings. I was in what looked like a bedroom. I could feel a sense of confusion building in my tummy as facts started to filter in my head. My skin began to tingle as the realisation dawned. My clothes felt...different...

I looked down and what I saw shocked me. I was wearing green fitting short-shorts and a green and white polka dot camisole. _Gosh, I wonder how the heck these got on me!_ I thought sarcastically. Of course I flippin' knew who was responsible. He was literally in my face, with no personal space.

Jackson Andrew Brewer.

"Jack," I hissed through my gritted teeth. "What am I wearing?"

"Pyjamas." He replied 'innocently' _Psshht, yeah, right!_

"I know they're pyjamas." I growled "How did I get into them?" a smirk swept across his way-too-close face.

"When you were asleep!" he grinned

"How; not when, Jackson" I felt satisfaction as he cussed under his breath.

"I was taught how to disable a bomb with a paper-clip and some tweezers without blinking twice; I think I know what I'm doing, Kimberly!" he retorted a little rattled by my sarcasm. I raised an eyebrow. Did he think he was some sort of secret agent or something? It amused me, and I giggled at the thought, which made Brewer gave me that look. That look that's all what-the-heck-is-going-on-in-your-head?

"Of course Agent Brewer, we have an extremely important file waiting. Top secret!" I joked, and he laughed, still balancing on top of me.

I looked at his abs. Oh. My. Gosh. They were golden and toned across his torso. I was startled as he spoke up.

"Like what you see?"

I looked up to an amused Jack. I looked him up and down once again.

"Nope." I replied cheekily "Not at all."

"Oh right; I need to correct you. You absolutely LOVE it!" He crowed at me

"Nah..." I lied as dismissively as I could; actually the best I've lied since...forever, I guess!

"You know Kim, De Nile ain't just a river in Egypt. You're kinda swimming in it!" he shot back at me. I rolled my eyes at his little immature behaviour. Yes I may have drooled, but that doesn't mean he had to get all smug about it!

_Yes it did!_

"Changing subject..." I trailed off, and then found a good idea "What should I be expecting when I walk down the aisle?"

I asked him, genuinely interested. He stifled a laugh.

"Well, the usual, naturally!" He grinned back at me.

"So what should I expect? When I see a Crawford walking down the aisle towards me?"

I smiled.

"I don't know- a girl?" I replied in my pleasantly sarcastic tone of voice. Brewer gave a roll of eyes and a small shake of a head, which was also accompanied by a cute little dimpled chuckle. What he then stated shocked me beyond belief.

"You know Kim, this is weird. I don't wanna do this. At all." His adorable smile morphed into a cold glare, and I felt myself tense up out of fear.

I slid away from him, and turned around. Even though I could feel his intense stare bore into the back of my head, I still kept my back to him, and I still hung onto the edge of the bed for my dear life, not wanting to be in the same state as Jack, let alone the same bed as him!

I shifted until I had the merest slither of comfort, and let the darkness drown me once again.

**(~-~)**

"_Princess Kimberly, you stop right there! You cannot leave! No-one is here for you anyway!" A voice screamed out as I struggled. I knew instantly who it was._

_Ricky._

_I was a princess? Cool and not cool! You get it, right?_

"_Kim?!" I heard a familiar voice call out._

"_Jack?!" I yelled out in response, scared stiff. I noticed the pink ruffles and sparkles on my dress. Typical._

_As Jack approached me we engulfed each other in a hug, and smiled briefly. I heard an angry stomp echoing as loud as Justin Bieber's fans at a concert._

"_Come on!" Jack persuaded me to take his hand and we jumped into the water. I felt the heavy dress pulling me down to the bottom of the moat. I was sinking, and sinking fast!_

_I heard a large tear, and felt strong arms around me. Jack's arms._

_I felt myself be lifted and set down on something soft. I opened my eyes in shock as warm lips came into contact with mine._

**(~-~)**

My Eyes shot open. It was Saturday, and I was going shopping with Grace at 10. I turned to see the clock- or I tried.

And that was when I noticed that my fiancée and I were chest-to-chest, my head buried in his neck and his iron grip around my waist. He wouldn't let me move.

_Dang,_ I thought. _How is this gonna work?_

I noticed his eyes fluttering open and quickly decided to pretend to be asleep.

"Kimmy-Bear! Wake up! You've got your shopping day with Grace, right?" He gently shook me and I noticed we were still in our position. Bright pink filled my cheeks, and I bowed my head down, letting my blonde curtains hide my face. I nodded in agreement, and got downstairs to make pancakes.

"I'm thinking pancakes?" I yelled up to Jack in our room.

"Pancakes sound good!" he hollered. "I picked out your outfit! Your welcome!" he added, and I stopped stirring the pancake mix in shock.

**(~-~)**

I walked downstairs in the outfit Jack picked out for me.

It consisted of a black halter neck with blue and white outlines of simple flowers, a pair of plain white shorts, and a pair of blue flip flops.

"Wow Jack, I didn't know you were this co-ordinated!" I praised him for the outfit; which actually looked really cute on me.

"Naturally!" he smirked behind me "I'll be at the mall with Jerry in an hour. We'll meet you and Grace at 1 in Falafel Phil's- sound aiight?" he asked.

"Sounds great!" I confirmed just as I grabbed my bag "J'adore vous!" I briskly threw in, and I knew he would get confused. It was French.

For I love you.

**(~-~)**

**I'm so sorry it wasn't as long as they usually are! I'm thinking about the whole 40k thing, and I'll do it as a one-shot on a small completion my friend won- Maybe... **

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	9. Family Reunions?

**Hey guys! Keep those reviews coming! You've got a little *wink, wink* surprise! Oh, I'm sorry for that little mistake in French. It's just that my French teacher told us to say J'adore vous because it was easier than je t'aime. Apparently. **

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

"_Sounds great!" I confirmed just as I grabbed my bag "J'adore vous!" I briskly threw in, and I knew he would get confused. It was French. _

_For I love you._

**(~-~)**

I took literally took one step out the door and Grace stood there before me with a cute pre-teen next to her.

"Kim, meet Lauren. Lauren Brewer. A.K.A. - Jack's little sister home from England." She announced, giggling as my expression morphed from one thing to another. I turned around when I heard the door swing open with major force. Of course. Who else would it be?

Jack.

He rushed over to the girl, and enveloped her in an adorable brother/sister embrace.

"J!" the little girl exclaimed, her eyes twinkling identical to her brothers.

"Lozzenger!" my fiancée screamed back at the sibling I never knew about. The girl caught me by surprise when she broke the hug from her brother and walked over to me.

"Hi Kim!" she smiled brightly. "My name's Lauren, but most people call me Lozzie. I finally get to meet the infamous Kim Crawford my brother's been babbling about for weeks!" she squealed, and I noticed red fill Jack's cheeks. Cute.

"So Kim... would you mind if..." Grace trailed off, motioning to Lauren.

"Lauren tagged along?" I asked, and the two girls nodded. "Of course, Hun!" I excitedly bounced.

"Oh Kim?" my head whipped round to the little girl beside me. "Don't get confused if you don't understand my British accent. It kinda adapts after 3 years!" she chuckled and I gasped in shock. "Don't give me that look!" she teased "My two best friends came with me as well, so I won't be lonely!" she glared at Grace, whose jaw dropped, if possible, lower than mine.

"You brought friends here from Britain?" Grace and I yelped in sync. All Lauren did was smile and nod, and added;

"I got both mine and their parent's permission to bring them along to move with me. In fact even their families moved so we could all be closer!" she squeaked, and gazed up at her brother and cousin. "Please be nice to them?" she asked, and Jack sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"If they're anything like those Swathmore girls, I can't guarantee it!" Jack murmured, and Grace nodded in agreement.

A black range rover pulled over, with two girls emerging out the door with way too cheesy smiles on their faces.

The two English girls arrived, oh joy. Let hell be loose. They spotted Lauren, squealed, and walked over with linked arms.

"Hey there!" they both greeted in a surprising normal voice. One of them was tall, and had long blond waist length hair identical to mine, and had doe brown eyes. This girl...

"Kim!" the girl shrieked, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. This was my British cousin, Lucy.

"Whoa there Luce!" I giggled, returning the hug.

"Whoa there? We haven't seen each other since 09!" she yelped in her unusually hyper voice. "Ooh! You must be Jack! Kim's on about you like all the time!" she squeaked, and nudged me. I felt an embarrassing blush creep onto my cheeks. Lucy caught my attention again. "Hey, this is Roxy," Grace interrupted Lucy before she could continue.

"My little sister." Grace smirked and watched as Roxy returned it. They looked exactly alike. "Only Roxy changed her last name, isn't that Right, Little Miss Reynolds?" my jaw dropped. This was some sort of weird family reunion.

"Roxy Reynolds-or Brewer- the most violent person I have met other than you!" Lucy then continued, and I raised an eyebrow. The brunette held out her hand to shake.

"Hi, I can definatly see how you guy's must be the super adorkable couple my besties are on about- right?" she wiggled her eyebrows, and let out a giggle. "Oh, call me Roxanne, and I will hurt you!" she glared.

"Okay," Jack teased. "_Roxanne!" _the girl literally growled and dead on kicked the cheeky bad-boy's family jewels. He yelped in surprise, and fell to his knees in pain.

"Remember Jack; how you convinced Grandfather to train you in karate because you could never fight back?" Roxy threw right back at him, with her smirk widening by the second.

"And that's what you get when you mess with Roxy!" Lucy and Lauren both managed to choke out through their laughter between themselves, which they had no intension on holding back. "She's kinda dangerous; don't mess with her!" Jack nodded, understanding his own cousin's limits, holding his testicles and wincing in pain as all of us girls are laughing our heads off.

"So Jerry and the- girls, please cover your ears!" I asked, but they didn't budge. "Why aren't you covering your ears?" I asked, confused. Weren't pre-teens seriously gullible anymore?

"Wow, you think we do what we're told?" Lucy chuckled, and the two girls doubled over giggled. "I think you're expecting us to say that the worst words we've heard all year are something like, Poo-head? Pee-pee? Dunderhead? Roxy takes top set, and we take second set! We know almost every swear word in almost every language!" The trio chortled as they took in the 3 young adults' faces, my astoundment, Grace's smirk, and Jack's absolute dumbfoundment. I let a bubble of giggles burst out before I could stop it.

Jack peered over at me as if I was a madman. He even had that, 'U mad, Bro?' look on his face before dismissing it and forcing his little sister into a strange sibling hug. Lauren immediately rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. He squirmed and his arms retracted from his little sister's frame.

"Sheesh, Loz!" Jack exclaimed, his hands trying to fix his hair. And failing miserably. "Kim!" Jack charged at me, and I raised my eyebrow trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. Next thing I knew, my face collided with his back, and he had thrown me over his shoulder. I heard the quadruplet's laughter as Jack carried me back into the house, wow he was strong! I noticed his bulging muscles, and a large heat took over my tanned face.

"Jack! Put me down!" a muffled yell was sent into Jacks plaid over-shirt.

"Not happening, Blondie!" I rolled my eyes sat his obnoxiousness.

"I beg of you, dear little Prince-ling Jackson!" I mocked him as he slammed the door, but realised he had to let the girls in.

"Oh nice to see you two getting along!" Lucy laughed.

"Just nicely!" Roxy chirped. The trio giggled.

_Lord, help me now!_

**(~-~)**

**Ha! I was laughing at myself when I wrote this chapter! I may sound desperate, but please give me some reviews! I really need your motivation to keep me going!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	10. The LAST Song

**Not really impressed with that amount of reviews! Check out sadielove2- one of the most swasomest people to write on FF!**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

"_Oh nice to see you two getting along!" Lucy laughed._

"_Just nicely!" Roxy chirped. The trio giggled._

_**Lord, help me now!**_

**(~-~)**

Jack wouldn't let me leave. He was really irking me

"Kim" he poked me "Kim" he poked me "Kim" he poked me. "Kim" he poked me "Ki-" I interrupted him, since I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" I asked, uninterested. I inspected my nails, and let them take over my attention while Jack was on about getting Jerry and Grace together. My eyes snapped open, and I looked up at him with a grin plastered on my face.

"Let's do it!" I almost screamed- I've been planning this behind Grace's back, and pulled out a binder full of plots to carry out on the two lovebirds. Jack stared at me in what seemed to be disbelief. "You've planned this as well?"

"Ever since I met her" I expressed the exact same time that Jack admitted

"Ever since I met him." We stared at each other and his smirk mirrored mine. How I love the famous Brewer smirk.

"Okay! I was thinking, to lock them in a closet, and-" I stopped him right there.

"No. They'll drag us in with them, or they'll shove us in before we have the chance!" I protested, and showed him the diagram. I saw Grace walk in, and I froze, diagram in my hand with pictures of all our heads stuck on tiny stick people on full show. Jack quickly noticed this, and shoved the diagram down before she could see anything.

"What chya doooooooooooooooooooooin?" Grace called out as she sauntered in the huge living room. I glanced over at Jack with hopelessness in my eyes. I couldn't lie to save my live. He swiftly caught on as to why I was looking at him so desperately.

"Oh, we're getting ready to go out." My eyes widened and I continued to stare at him as if he was insane. "To the movies. Zompires looks good." He lied smoothly, and Grace raised an eyebrow. The cousins challenged each-other in a stare down, and my best friend gave in.

"Fine. But afterwards, Kim & I are going shopping. With you. No substitutions!" Grace added before either of us could protest her decision. "Go on! See you love birds later!" I heard after I was shoved out.

"Wait, we really do have to go to the movies?" Jack panicked and I rolled my eyes

"Êtes-vous vraiment si stupide?**(are you really that stupid?)**" I asked him.

"Oui, little miss je-sais-tout!** (Yes, little miss know-it-all!)**" he retorted, and I gasped.

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous comprenez ce que j'ai dit plus tôt? **(Does that mean that you understand what I said earlier?)**" I questioned more to myself in shock.

"Oui, Kimmy! Mais Je t'aime aussi ... **(Yes, Kimmy! But I love you too...)**" he replied, and I smiled.

_Maybe this arrangement was made for a reason! _ I thought, and my smile widened. Jack's arm snaked around my shoulders, and It just felt…so right! I don't know how to explain it! I was really over the moon.

"Je t'aime plus **(I love you more)**" I announced and pecked him on the cheek as we walked in. Unfortunately I spotted Lindsay, Donna, and that crowd. Oh, joy!

"JACKIE!" Lindsay screamed, and I got knocked to the floor. "Ugh! Why'd you have to bring that with you!" she requested of Jack once she stepped over me in disgust. Jack bent down, and pulled me up by my waist

"This thing, Lindsay, is my girlfriend, Kim, and if you can't tolerate it, then goodbye! If you can't except her, you can't except my foreseeable future" Lindsay stormed off, and my fiancée then turned to me "Je vous aime le plus **(I love you the most)**" He grinned, and we walked up to the counter. Brody. Awesome...NOT.

"Hello there, Kim babe!" Brody greeted, and I tensed, Jack seemed to notice, so he took over the situation.

"So Kim, what film you wanna watch? I was thinking Zompires?" He asked, and I nodded in agreement. I annotated the situation;

Brody was advancing,

Jack's grip was tightening on me,

I was almost fully behind Jack,

And I was scared. Very, very, very scared.

"Kim, babe, why haven't you responded baby?" I heard Brody, and flinched. This guy was getting creepier and creepier.

"Kim, let's go. Now" I understood Jack's low angry tone, and I fearfully nodded. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist, and pulled me home.

**(~-~)**

Jack shoved me through the door, and slammed it behind him.

"Why does he appear everywhere?" Jack asked himself, pacing back and forth, creating a draft.

"Jack," I called out "may-" he cut me off

"No." He stopped and glared at me. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this...this...this...MESS! I knew it! Why did I let myself...UGH!" he yelled, pointing a finger at me "You. You, are the reason I'm like this Kim, it's not natural, and I don't like it! Get out of my house." He demanded.

I opened my mouth to say something, but alas, no words could come out.

"I said," he started off calmly. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" he yelled, and without hesitation, I bolted over to Grace's house, tear streaking, and make-up smearing. Typical. I ring the doorbell and Find Amanda Brewer, Grace's mother open it. She gasped.

"GRACE! LAUREN! LUCY! ROXY! COME DOWN, QUICKLY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY" Amanda yelled, and all three brunettes and one blonde bolted down the stairs in a panic, then their eyes found mine.

"Kim-star! Babe, what happened? Lozzie, Roxy, LuLu, get the code red package like, now!"

**(~-~)**

"...so he kicked you out, babe? No way!" Grace was shocked at how infantile and crude JackASS has been to me.

"I don't understand this" Lauren questioned, confused to her own brother's actions. "He was never like this in France and Greece!" she persisted, and then got mesmerised by The Last Song starring Miley Cyrus. She snapped out of it soon enough. "I'll talk to him, Rockles and I, right?" she glanced over to Roxy, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yup! I'll set him straight!" she gave an evil laugh, and turned her attention back to Miley, who was playing the song she and her father wrote.

_Ronnie glanced over to her father as she finished the beautiful melody of 'I look at you'._

_His glass of water was spilt, his body lifeless._

"_Dad!" she gasped, her hands cupped around her mouth, praying to God it wasn't true._

A tear unwillingly slipped from the corner of my eye. It was so sad yet, so beautiful.

I sighed. Why couldn't my love-life be like _Ronnie _& _Will's_?

Well, let's pray for a miracle, I thought before I surrendered to rewarding sleep.

**(~-~)**

**And that, babes, is chapter 10! I know I haven't been updating in a while- my math teacher and my geography teacher are both on my back- when I did my homework as well!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	11. I disown you!

**Hey Peeples! I know many of you are shaken up about my last action- making Jack kick Kim out was hard, but it's a really important part of the plot in this story. Everyone does have a happy ending- PROMISE! Shout-out to two of ma babes, LuLu and Lolli!**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

_A tear unwillingly slipped from the corner of my eye. It was so sad yet, so beautiful. _

_I sighed. Why couldn't my love-life be like __**Ronnie**__ & __**Will's?**_

_**Well, let's pray for a miracle**__, I thought before I surrendered to rewarding sleep._

**(~-~)**

I woke up, the light streaming upon my face.

"Oh look!" Lucy announced. "The sleeping beauty has finally awoken!"

Grace, Roxy, Lauren and I chuckled at my cousin's statement. _I missed her little sarcastic comments!_

The doorbell rang, and everyone else was obviously too lazy to you know- _open the door?_

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and groggily stood up. I stumbled over to the door to find a smirking Brewer and little lost puppy dog.

"Just wanted to let you know, Crawfish," Lindsay sneered "Don't depend on seeing Jackie-poo on the altar when you walk down the aisle!" she jeered, and because of my sleepy state, couldn't catch her swinging wrist flying towards me. I collapsed to the floor in pain, clutching my cheek.

Jack smiled in satisfaction.

"C'mon Lindsay, babe- our work here is done!" Jack was about to walk away, but got stopped by his little sister, Roxy, Grace, and Lucy.

"Woah woah woah woah! Back up, cowboy!" Roxy announced, obvious anger boiling up in her. "What did you just...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed and pounced, but a blonde boy behind her caught her by her waist, whispering soothing words in her ear. "Leo! Why can't I murder him? I don't care about him being my cousin!" She pined.

My head snapped over to the girls. The mouthed 'boyfriend!'. I nodded my head in understanding.

Grace helped me up and glared at J- I can't even say his name- her cousin.

"Jack!" Lauren exclaimed, and made her way over to her brother "Wha- you little skank-bag!" she shrieked, and even my ears rang afterwards. "Move it, tac tic!" Lauren yelled at Lindsay, and glared.

"Maybe you should, fat-ass shrimp!" Lindsay cackled, and Jack nodded along. Out of no-where, a crazy brunette with curly hair launched herself at the couple, and my blonde cousin followed suit.

"JACK! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I SWEAR, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE ANY BABIES AFTER WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, BITCH!" Roxy screamed and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"SI USTED ESTÁ DE ACUERDO CON QUE MIERDA PUTA FAT ASS POCO Y LUEGO SULIR DE ESTA MALDITA, O VOY A PATEAR EL CULO MIERDA FUERA! SU ELECCIÓN! **(IF YOU FUCKING AGREE WITH THAT LITTLE FAT ASS BITCH, THEN GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE, OR I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS OUT! YOUR CHOICE!)**" Lucy is fluent in Spanish, and kept yelling foul words at the boy.

"これまであなた、私が今までにもう一度プルしよう意味する場合JACKは、私は誓う、私は政府のチーズのようにあなたをスライスします**(JACK, IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER TRY TO PULL THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR, I WILL SLICE YOU LIKE GOVERNMENT CHEESE!)**!" and apparently Roxy knows Japanese! _Okay_….now I'm scared!

Leo pulled Roxy off of Jack, and finally got her to calm down again. Then a black guy came up and calmed Lucy down- how did he get in the house?

"That's Humaid- Lucy's boyfriend." Grace whispered to me, and then snapped to her cousin. "Get out. You are hereby banned from my house. And Lindsay, it was already illegal for you to even step onto my property, I have my phone with me" she paused, and shook her hand, which had her iPhone decorated with green sparkles shining in the hallway light. "I suggest you both run, before we call the police. Going once!" she looked up at Lindsay, who didn't budge. "Going twice!" she once again, looked up from her phone, and Lindsay was still there. "Going thrice!" my best friend called out, and Lindsay snorted with laughter.

"That's not even a fucking word! Thrice? That sounds like throw-up and twice mish-mashed together! L.O.L.!" the annoying brunette used incorrect English, which made Roxy visibly flinch.

"Actually, thrice is a correct English term, for three times. I would tell you to look it up, but obviously you're too stupid to know what a dictionary is, am I right? Of course I am!" Roxy dissed Lindsay, and I hi-fived her. The yellow tac tic scoffed.

"Are you saying I'm as dumb as a blonde?" Lindsay questioned unbelievably.

"No. I'm saying that you're dumber than a blonde. In fact, these blondes here are actually straight-A* students, so you can shut your trap now! A-buh-bye, Lin- no I don't want to say your name- a-buh-bye, JackASS!" Roxy finished, and let Lauren finish for her.

"Jack!" she yelled, a murderous look in her eye. "I disown you! You are not my big brother anymore! You are not Grace or Roxy's cousin, and the only thing we have in common is our last name, and the fact that we'll be attending the same wedding in seven days! Good-bye, ASSHOLE!" with that, Lauren slammed the door, and leant against it, sliding down and breaking into sobs.

"I can't believe" she hiccupped "that Jack" the brunette sniffled "would agree to something like that!" Lauren wailed, and somehow, we were all in a group hug.

"CODE RED!" I shouted, which made the girls giggle.

"ROXY! Emergency food box! LUCY! Movies! GRACE! Blankets! MOVE IT, LADIES, GO! GO! GO!" I yelled, and the girls knew from that point I was serious.

I guided my…err…future sister-in-law to her cousin's living room.

"T-T-T-Thanks, Kimmy!" Lauren smiled, and I whole-heartedly smiled back. Then I frowned.

"Do not, under any frikkin' circumstance, call me Kimmy!" I lowly warned her, and she pretended to be frightened, before bursting out in laughter. She turned serious again.

"Wha- Wha am I gonna tell Mom? About disowning my own brother?" The brunette panicked, and I pulled her onto the couch by her shoulders with such force, she yelped when she collided with the sofa.

I noticed Humaid and Leo discussing a double date when I approached them.

"get out- Girls day in A.K.A guy's day out- so vamoose!" I commanded, and they shrugged.

"I gotta go say bye to Roxy!" the blonde boy exclaimed, and then smiled to himself. Roxy had made her way into the kitchen with us. The crazy brunette wrapped her arms around her blonde boyfriend's neck.

"Leo! Why are you-mmph!" she got interrupted by a kiss.

"Sorry!" he sheepishly apologized. "I needed to find a way to shut you- mmph!" this time, Leo got interrupted by his girlfriend. "Anyways, I'm getting kicked out by this weirdo!" he pointedly motioned in my direction. "so I'll see you later, Rockles!" he kissed her forehead, and dragged Humaid out the door, and the boy only just managed to shout

"Bye, Lucy!" before getting dragged out by his friend.

I giggled, and returned to the humongous lounge with Roxy, where everything was set up for our code: RED emergency. The other two urged us to join them on the inviting couch.

Smiling, I pressed play on _'A Walk To Remember'_. My eyes fixed on the screen, and the last thought before I passed out was:

_Why can't he love me like I love him?_

**(~-~)**

**So there you have it! Jack HATES Kim, made his decision. She loves him, he hates her, blah blah BLAH!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	12. Let's play some HOOPS!

**Hey people of earth! When I was looking through my reviews, I got really confused. Was it negative? Was it positive? - I don't know! liv (guest) has really confused me. My brain's not hardwired for text talk so if you could please speak in proper English for me? I make the effort for you! Oh, and the Great Grandfather of seven factories is a true story, except my great step-monster stole the money and gambled with it, and died in a car crash 3 years ago.**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

_I giggled, and returned to the humongous lounge with Roxy, where everything was set up for our __**code: RED**__ emergency. The other two urged us to join them on the inviting couch._

_Smiling, I pressed play on '__**A Walk To Remember'**__. My eyes fixed on the screen, and the last thought before I passed out was:_

_**Why can't he love me like I love him?**_

**(~-~)**

I shifted in my bed as I woke up. It was a Monday so that means prison! School, I mean.

I slugged up to Grace's huge private bathroom, and dodged their strange sleeping states on the floor, almost like playing Frogger at a girl's sleepover.

Somehow, when I reached my dresser, planning to pick out my clothes for the day, Grace and the girls were showered and dressed, hair perfect, nails perfect, outfit perfect, perfect everything.

Grace was attired in a yellow cardi, with a white shirt scattered with cartoon limes, lemons, blueberries and oranges, accompanied with a pair of high-waisted blue denim _Soul California_ shorts, up to mid-thigh, and a pair of light lime sandals with two-inch heels. She also had a light blue shoulder bag, which was marked _Hollister_.

Lauren was dressed in a red, white and black plaid mini-skirt, with ruffles, and a white _Quiz_ shirt with different moustaches of the world in black, and red boots up to her shin. Her bag matched her jacket, which was a red _Gucci_ edition.

Lucy was wearing a coral blue Greek styled dress- _Soul California_, which had to laps overlaying each other at the chest, and had a white belt under her area, and flowed down from there to her mid-thigh, a white cardigan and kitten heels to match her belt. She had a matching coral blue shoulder bag, which was labelled _River Island._

Roxy's outfit, however, consisted of light blue jeggins, a red long-sleeved shirt with the _Scooby Doo_ logo printed in green and blue, a bright green zip up hoodie that had sleeves reaching her elbow and to top it all off, red, green, and blue _Rocket Dogs _to complete her outfit. She had an _Agent P_ bag, a typical tom-boy outfit. This surprised me, considering the other three were dolled up and girly.

I could tell how much she and Jack were alike, cousin or not.

Lucy shoved a bag full of different toiletries lingering about into my hands, and sweetly smiled before pointing to the private bathroom.

"You've got three seconds- _**GO**_!" She gritted through my teeth, quietly gesturing towards Roxy, and then pointing back at the private bathroom.

I fearfully scuttled round through the lilac flat, and marvelled at the beautiful sight of exotic inscriptions in Arabic and Egyptian. Part of the Brewer family were Saudi Arabian, showing their tanned skin off and having amazing cultural traits that were really quite amazing compared to American traditions.

Their Great-Grandfather was the owner of seven factories from the 1920's to the 1960's, resulting in them becoming millionaires. From there, their Current Grandfather runned those factories, and then Lauren and Jack's parents took over, so the Brewer family are now real billionaires, and that's how Grace, Roxy, Lauren and Jack each have their own flat in the house. True story.

I reached the pastel blue bathroom, decorated with dolphins and anchors. And anything blue, since it was her favourite colour. I rolled my eyes. My friend was such a dippy.

I peered inside the bag and stared in confusion. There was a bunch of designer products and such. A LOT of brands. The Justin Bieber _Someday_ body wash, didn't smell too bad. Herbal Essence, nice! That's my favourite hair product, and it makes your hair smell manifique!

There was the green Dazzling Shine version, with the purple tousled look masque to keep it in condition. AWESOME!

Then there was a brand new _oral-B_ toothbrush, with 4 _Blanx_ puree white colour tubes, different types like plaque remover, extra whitener, and ext.

Match perfection, branded _Rimmel_, _Maybelline_ natural pink lip-stick, a series of _Simple_ moisturisers, and some _Palmer's Cocoa Butter_ products and a bunch of other stuff.

Fun. I clambered into the shower, and smothered myself with the _Someday _gel. Then I brushed out my already messy hair, and added shampoo, rinsed, and repeated with conditioner. I sometimes leave so conditioner in my hair, considering it holds my California blonde waves.

I walked out the bathroom and stopped in my tracks to what my friends had laid out for me. I gaped.

A navy _Soul California_ short skirt up to mid-thigh, and a white _Soul California_ shirt with ¾ length navy sleeves, and the signature seagull in red. To match, I had a pair of red flip-flops labelled _Jimmy Choo _miraculously the same shade as the red seagull. Red nerd glasses, simple white headband, and a navy messenger bag with the saying:

'You can't fly unless you let yourself fall –Justin Bieber' adorned with white wings on a blonde angel. Wait a second- that blonde angel is me! How...

Grace.

**(~-~)**

When I pulled up in my electric blue Mercedes and got out, people just stared at me. It made me feel self conscious, so I locked my car and wrapped my arms around myself.

Shoot.

I only just remembered- we have a basketball match this Friday, and we need a cheer. Plus, Jack will be there, captain and all... and we need new cheer leaders too! We need at least three more girls to complete. All the guy spots are taken and the girls kicked off were taking flirting too far, and making the guys lose concentration.

My face broke out into a smile. I know who to call.

**(~-~)**

"Yes! I love cheerleading!"

"Are you serious? Of course! But...never mind!"

"Erm, is that a trick question?" Roxy deadpanned, and crossed her arms, plait flopped over her shoulder.

"No. I _need _you guys on my squad. _**PLEASE!**_"I begged, hands clasped together, and did my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine! If it's THAT important, I'll do it. Just, try not to rub in that you're marrying my cousin this weekend. It's scary- Jack? Tying the knot? Never thought I'd live to see the day!" Roxy answered, and I giggled at her partially British dialect.

"THANK YOU!" I yelped, and enveloped the girls in a group hug. They rolled their eyes before responding, so I giggled a little bit more before I squealed out of excitement "C'mon, girls, let's go get your uniforms!" we all excitedly scuttled towards the gym, and I was wearing a genuine smile for the first time in a while.

**(~-~)**

**Wow guys! I'm seriously sorry for not updating in forever, I have a lot of issues.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	13. He's got WHAT?

**I've been a bit busy lately...please don't hate me!**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

"_THANK YOU!" I yelped, and enveloped the girls in a group hug. They rolled their eyes before responding, so I giggled a little bit more before I squealed out of excitement "C'mon, girls, let's go get your uniforms!" we all excitedly scuttled towards the gym, and I was wearing a genuine smile for the first time in a while._

**(~-~)**

The girls looked amazing in their uniforms, I mean, they look frikkin' awesome!

I quickly noticed Grace looking towards me in concern, and her face read 'I need to tell you something', so I stood up and nodded, not breaking our eye contact.

Gracie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards captain's quarters, where captains usually do their thinking time for routines and such.

"I need to tell you something about Jack." She said, in a completely serious tone.

"I already know he's an ass." Grace rolled her eyes before turning them towards mine, and I knew she was serious.

"But there's a reason!" she persisted, and I cocked my head in confusion. "Jack had an incident a couple years ago, round about 3 with Donna. She pounced on him to hug Jack, but he was knocked out by the fountain next to him. From then forward, he's had Multiple Personality Disorder." My eyes widened in shock, and Grace's grip on my hands tightened.

"His normal side is called Jack. He's slightly rebellious and kinda cocky, but he's a good friend and pulls through. Leo is his shy side, and is quite touchy-feely, but once you get to know him, he's really sweet. But then there's Logan." Her eyes narrowed, and she quivered slightly, as if almost afraid to mention him. "He is the bad-boy, cocky full of himself jerk that he usually is."

"..." I opened my mouth to say something, but the words were stuck in my throat.

"Leo is almost completely gone, though. So really, you've only got to deal with Logan and Jack." I nodded my head, and suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked. "I thought Jack was bipolar. I didn't know..."

"Let's leave this subject. Lucy and even Lauren don't know, so I want you to try and get our Jack back. Not the Logan you know, but my real cousin. Jack used to be so...loyal...he was my best friend!" My best friend turned to me, tears glistening in her sapphire blue eyes. "Please Kim..." she whispered. "Please bring back my best guy friend, bring back my cousin!" she sobbed, and I enveloped her into a hug.

I nodded, and replied.

"I promise, Grace. I promise I will bring Jack back, and nothing will stop me."

**(~-~)**

Grace and I walked out, looking bright with smiles on our faces, looking real cheesy.

"So, Grace, Kim-star, are you guys alright?" Lauren and Lucy asked in unison as they walked out of the changing rooms in their normal clothes, with a pissed off Roxy, who had her arms crossed and her feet tapping in annoyance.

"Yeah, just discussing a cheer routine!" my bold brunette friend answered, and I saw her little sister give her a knowing look before hastily nodding and looking away.

"Top secret?" Lucy guessed, more directed at me, and I gulped. I Knew I couldn't lie, so what's the point? But Lucy's kinda oblivious anyways, so maybe...

"Yeah!" I answered in a normal tone, and then quickly said afterwards:

"Hey, you know Aunt Charlotte's coming over next weekend?"

**(~-~)**

I fidgeted in my seat. I had Drama with Jack and/or Logan, so I had to be super careful.

"So, how is Mrs. Brewer today?" came a cocky tone after arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Oh, no! Did Mrs. Brewer break a nail? Oh, how tragic!" came a co-incidental overly dramatic Jackson Brewer.

"Think you got me mixed up with Donna, Logan!" I retorted, and Jack retracted from my shoulders; quite shocked to my knowledge. He pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"How do you know about my MPD?" he asked, completely angered.

"I'm getting married to you, plus, I know Grace Brewer and Roxy Reynolds!" I replied, and his eyes softened. Jack.

"Look, I'm just... I'm trying to cure myself. Only Logan takes over my head so much, I...can't control it enough. I'm Jack, alright? I don't like Donna, nor do I like Lindsay, Kelsey, or any other girl like that. I like you, Kim. This is Jack. It's Logan who is a playboy, Logan who is the bad guy here. I need to get rid of Logan. I can't stand him anymore, he's really screwing my life up, and that's not okay with me!" I saw the real Jack, and I like-like Jack.

He smiled at me. Jack smiled at me.

"Promise me something, Kim?" He gently questioned, and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, Jack?" I whispered back.

"Whether I'm Jack or I'm Logan, set me straight."

"I promise."

**(~-~)**

I spent my whole Monday with Jack. Not Logan. Jack. He was such a sweet guy!

He was actually really deep. When we were driving home, he changed. Logan.

"What are you doing in my car?" He frowned, and I calmly responded.

"You invited me to drive with you, Logan. And add the fact that we live together..." I trailed off, and his lips tugged on the famous Jackson smile. Jack was back.

"So where you wanna go for dinner?" Jack asked, and I silently sighed in relief.

"I don't mind, really, you choose!" I replied, and he did the Jack smirk. Oh, no.

"Alright, you asked for it!" he playfully threatened, and he swerved towards the mall.

**(~-~)**

"Falafel Phil's?" I asked incredulously. Falafel Phil's was this joint that made pretty good falafel stuff, but was kinda weird at the same time. Lord knows why Jack brought me here.

"What's so wrong?" he asked, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips. "Falafel Phil's is opposite my dojo." He explained. "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy." He answered, and my mouth dropped below the floor.

"I want to go there!" Like now!" I yelped, and dragged Jack towards the green and white building. It looked pretty cool. My mom enrolled me there, but I was too busy with cheer to actually attend.

"Thsup Jerr!" I heard Jack call to Jerry, who was moon-walking towards us, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Jack...something you wanna tell me?" Jerry's voice went high, and he was cowering in his gi. Jack rolled his eyes, and simply said.

"Kim dragged me over here, because she loves karate that much." Jerry was slightly unsure of what to say, but then came 6 figures I knew quite well.

"Milton? Eddie? Julie? Grace? Lucy? Roxy? Lauren? What are you doing here?"

**(~-~)**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	14. I won't give up! I swear!

**Hey, guys. I'm experiencing serious heartbreak right now, so I apologise in advance if the chapter is a little or a lot depressing. My crush crushed my heart, ironically. Bitch, go to hell, but wait, you're too pwetty for that! DAMN! A little shout out to DisneyLove13, who gave me the Kick in the ass I needed to update. WUV WOO!**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

"_Kim dragged me over here, because she loves karate that much." Jerry was slightly unsure of what to say, but then came 6 figures I knew quite well._

"_Milton? Eddie? Julie? Grace? Lucy? Roxy? Lauren? What are you doing here?"_

**(~-~)**

"Yup, we can actually tolerate these guys when we want to, you know!" Lucy stated, and then wrapped her arm around Lauren and Roxy's shoulders.

"Let's just get to practice." Roxy's voice cracked, crestfallen and hurt.

"Girls, can we talk a minute?" I asked, clearly implying we needed to talk about what has happened. The girls all silently nodded and we headed into the changing room.

"What the fuck happened to Roxy?" I said sternly.

The brunette went into a series of sniffles, but didn't cry. Tears pooled, but she blinked them back.

"I was hanging with Grace, and we were giggling about some childhood memories. Then my boyfriend called me a lesbian for chilling with Grace. Then he told me I'm an annoying lesbian and that I should go die in a hole. Rot like an ugly girl should. So I slapped him, and dumped him. It hurts, but I'll bear through it." She coldly answered, her snifflings ending and unshed tears gone. My mouth dropped below floor level- how dare she be treated that way?

"HE DID WHAT?" Jack yelled, and I smiled. He does care about his younger cousin, however violent she may be. She didn't cry, but she tensed when Jack hugged her, but Roxy soon relaxed though, and responded to the hug.

Jack pulled back suddenly, and I looked over to Grace in panic. Logan was back- shit. Roxy noticed this and quickly slapped Jack.

"Alright," he cooed her. Somehow, another girl walked up randomly and screamed cheese.

The curly brunette leapt out of her cousin's arms into this random girl's outstretched limbs.

"LUNA! When did you get here?" Roxy yelped, and bounced around with the girl, known as Luna.

"Excuse me, Luna-" I got cut off by a stony glare, courtesy of Roxy.

"My name isn't Luna!" the girl scoffed.

"Moonlight" her curly haired girl spoke next to her, "she didn't know, so don't go all bitchy on Kim, alright? Her name is Maisie Newell." Roxy explained.

"What's with the nick-names?" Jack asked, quite stupidly, actually.

His younger cousin smacked him upside his head, with a grin gracing her face.

"Remember when we were kids, Mais and I were- ARE – joint by the hip, and we had this game, where we had magical powers and stuff, so we had names, she was Moonlight, or Luna, and i was Twilight, or Twila."

I shook it off. Today was just...yeah. That.

**(~-~)**

It just so happens that Logan shoved Jack out whilst coming home. I wonder how he understands everything that's going on, with two people crammed into his head. Poor guy.

I frowned. Getting Jack back to himself was going to be hard. Very hard.

I got comfy on the cute crimson red king-sized bed, and pulled out _The Hunger Games._

' "_But Katniss, they're not hungry" says Rue._

"_No, they're not. That's the problem." I agree. And for the first time, I have a-'_

I got pulled out of The Capitol's Arena by the extremely annoying fiancé at

"Ugh, go sleep on the couch!" I heard from Logan, and I looked up from _The Hunger Games_.

"You know, we can't keep living like this!" I argued, trying to get my point through this boy's thick skull, and into that pea sized brain of his. "We'll have to sleep in the same bed sooner or later!"

"You maybe, I can't!" here comes his stubborn excuse. I rolled my eyes, and put my bookmark in place before setting it down on the bed-side-table and standing up.

"Sorry, your royal highness, sorry you throw a tantrum every time something doesn't go your own way!" I spat, despite my longing brown eyes lingering over his own pair of chocolate pools I couldn't get enough of.

"Finished?" he mocked, and I snapped out of his gaze, to think about how gorgeous he is instead.

_STUPID GIRL!_ I screamed inside my head. _DON'T LET HIS SUPER CUTE LOOKS AND FIT BODY AND CUTE PERSONALITY (WHILE HE IS JACK) GO INTO YOUR HEAD! DON'T THINK ABOUT HIS BEAUTIFUL BROWN EYES THAT SPARKLE- And who am I kidding? I can't deny how gorgeous the boy is, I mean_-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp slap in the face. Ouch, maybe? Logan stood before me with a triumphant smirk playing on his natural pink lips that are just too kissable, you know? He is beautiful. Understatement of the century.

Another sharp blow and my reflex was to punch him in the jaw, but fortunately for both of us, he caught it before I could start going Pink Power Ranger on him. Of course, once again, he slapped me, and it was the hardest slap I had ever got. Really, it was that bad. I yelped, and pressed a hand towards my cheek before wincing.

_How...could he?_

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! SHEESH, Logan, YOU CAN BE A HANDFUL ALL THE TIME!" I yelled, clutching my cheek in pain, and flinching at the contrast of my cool hand against the throbbing, stinging sensation flowing through my face.

"Well, next time listen to me, woman!" He warned, and I fearfully nodded. I don't understand Logan. He's an unwanted person in Jack's body. Something that doesn't belong. It doesn't belong in him. Only he exists, someone who isn't meant to be there, someone who doesn't belong in Jack's body. I need to get my mission achieved A.S.A.P.

_And I won't stop, until it happens._

**(~-~)**

I woke up, yet again, chest to chest with Jack. I could feel those beautiful abs being pressed against my own small tummy- _**PARADISE**_.

"Kim?" I heard a whisper.

"Yeah?" I answered quite patiently for me.

"I'm sorry about last night. I really tried to stop Logan, but he was strong last night, I'm sorry." I smiled at his explanation.

"Sorry you can't take a hi-" Jack stopped Logan mid-sneer. "Logan! I swear!" he apologised, and I nodded.

_How cute was this boy? It isn't his fault he as this disorder!_

"Jack! You don't need to apologise! It isn't your fault, don't worry!" I persisted, and he smiled at my response. We both leant in, literally an inch away, until the doorbell rang.

Jack and I rush downstairs to open it, and when we opened the door we gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**(~-~)**

**DUN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!**

**I want to thank everyone for over 27,000 views on SPLOVE! Wow!**

**Please review! If I had a review from every single person that saw my story, then there would be over 20k reviews! Spread the word of SPLOVE! To siblings, cousins, friends, family! Thank you for reading! Oh, you think I've stopped the story? HECK NO! There will be probably around 30 chapters in this story, maybe 25, considering stuff.**

**Do you guys...**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Or Ebenezer Scrooge Hate it?**


	15. The UnexplainableDUN DUN DUN

**... (0.0)...Hola, Como estas? Asian-Snitch, you rock! I can't though, he's just too amazing. His name is Leo, ironically enough. The same thing really happened between us, though. He called me what he did in the story, but I couldn't hurt him, he's too perfect! Then I bumped into him at the Trafford Centre in my favourite store, and I got hurt. I am SO sorry for the delayed update, but my laptop charger broke, and I was crying for a month. I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry.**

**(~-~)**

_Jack and I rush downstairs to open it, and when we opened the door we gasped._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

**(~-~)**

"I'm here to take Kim to school?" Grace said, confused and I laughed.

"Sorry, this idiot didn't wake me up earlier, so yeah." I giggled, and let Grace in.

"Oh, I don't know if idiot is the proper word to evaluate Jack!" she chuckled, and I saw Jack smile.

"Right! Be back in two ticks!" I signified, and dashed up to our room, where I put on some cropped grey joggers with NYCITY marked down one leg, and a white mid-drift 3 quarter length shirt with a sparkly black bow on it. For my shoes I chose some black converse and I was ready to go after I grabbed a grey beanie. I snatched my bag up from my vanity and exited my room. Grinning, I approached

My smile dropped as I descended down the stairs. Oh my...

Grace was knocked out, and Jack was gone.

**(~-~)**

I gasped. My forced fiancé wasn't here. But his cousin was?

I called the ambulance and they said they were on their way. I propped Grace's head on a pillow and I felt something wet come from her head. Grace was bleeding and it wasn't very pretty. Heavily flowing, her long, curly brown hair was being tinted a cherry red from her blood. Roxy walked in on my break-down about Grace, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SISTER? WHY IS HER HEAD BLEEDING? OH MY GOD, KIM, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL THE AMBULANCE, MY SISTER IS KNOCKED OUT AND FRIGGIN WELL BLEEDING, DO SOMETHING!" she screeched, heavily breathing, hands running through her mass of curly hair.

My eyes opened wide in shock. Her head was bleeding. What on earth happened to her that her head is bleeding?

After half an hour of panicking and pacing, the ambulance arrived and I asked if they could call into school and notify them of Grace's accident, and to call Jeremiah Martinez, Jackson Brewer and Amanda Brewer as her emergency contacts. They stood there astounded while Roxy loudly panicked, each looking as clueless as the next paramedic.

Grace stayed down, her uneven breathing anticipating me. Why won't my best friend wake up? Was she hit? Shot?

Whatever it was, I'm finding out- whether anyone likes it or not.

**(~-~)**

For the period of time I waited, I felt every second go by like an hour waiting for my best friend. She is almost my sister, and there is no sign of Jack anywhere. Anywhere. Meaning he's not here.

And Roxy was sitting there, staring blankly at the wall opposite. Lauren and Maisie walked in, to give her a hug. Their eyes welled in tears, and Roxy's were in an icy blue stare at the obnoxious white wall parallel.

I felt a strong wave of shock hit me like a ton of bricks.

If she didn't wake up...

I refused to think about it. No. I wouldn't think negative.

_Grace is okay. Grace is okay. Grace is okay. Grace is okay._ I repeated in my mind, trying to think positive. I didn't even notice when Jerry and Amanda trudged in, not being their regular perky selves.

Still no Jack...

The doctor's face was grim when he walked in, his lips set almost permanently in a firm line across his face. But when he started giving us the news, I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Graciella Brewer?" all five of us stood up in all distain and uncertainty. We didn't want this to happen to Grace.

I anticipated the bad news and bracing myself, I hugged both Lauren and Roxy, afraid they would slip through my fingers like Grace was about to.

We got into a private room, and he broke out in a smile. A huge one. Like a freaky smile. But then again... it was explained, cutting through the thick atmosphere like a cutlass.

"Graciella is doing fine. A knock to the head, but she is having a brilliant and amazing recovery. Expect her out say...Thursday? She is doing well, and it might even be let out tomorrow at the pace she is healing at!"

One massive downpour of relief crashed over me, and I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in out. The large grin on m face couldn't even describe, fathom, my happiness. My best friend was alive. My best friend was alive. My best friend was alive.

Do you even know how amazing it felt to know that Grace was still alive? She could have died, and God bestowed us the amazement of retrieving a life. He retrieved, revived, and renewed my best friend. He let her live, even when the odds weren't in her favour.

I was so happy, I didn't even realise that fat wet tear were coming down my cheeks and leaving their trails. But they weren't of destruction. They were of thankfulness and wonder. Amazement. Awe. How electrifying. It sent a shiver down my spine, creating the engagement and proves of my wonder and it just intrigues me- still intrigues me now.

"You may go and see Graciella, but one at a time."

Mixed emotions swelled in my abdomen. _How was Grace?_ **Where was Jack?** _Do they know how she got assaulted? _**Where was Jack?** _Does Grace have to use a different shampoo?_ **Where was Jack?**_ Why aren't I the first one in there? Where was Jack? _**And where was Jack?**

Stupid questions- I know.

I heard footsteps coming. My head shot up, and scowled at the face I saw.

"Kim- it's your time go see-" Amanda stopped, when her eyes landed on his face. "It's time for you to go see Grace, Kim. Jack- a word, please?" I glared at his worried face.

_Damn right you should be scared, douche!_

**(~-~)**

As I stumbled anxiously to see Grace, I heard _Tom and Jerry _playing on the TV in Grace's room, and rolled my eyes. Trust Grace to watch _Tom and Jerry_ at a time like this...

"Gracie-Bell?"

"Kim!" She was in her Pyjamas, and was texting on her phone whilst watching _Tom and Jerry_.

She leapt out, an gave me an enormous hug. I responded within a millisecond- MY BEST FRIEND IS BACK, BABAY!

**(~-~)**

Now, unfortunadidado, time to talk to Jack.

**(~-~)**

**OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! MY LAPTOP CHARGER BROKE, AND I HAD TO DEAL WITH DOUCHE BAG DRAMA! I LOVE YOU!**

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? EBENEZER SCOOGE HATE IT?**


	16. JERRY! I SHALL HURT YOU!

**3 reviews? Three reviews? Think of Kendall as Kendall Schmidt, Kris as Elyar Fox, Kyler as Josh Hutcherson, Kevin as Ross Lynch, Keith as Dylan Sprouse, Kalvin as Cole Sprouse, Kendra as Bridget Mendler, and Kayley as Mia Talerico. And to **jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk **well, do you want me to delete this?**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

_Now, unfortunadidado, time to talk to Jack._

**(~-~)**

When I found Jackson THE IDIOT Brewer, he was at our house, being confronted by my, extremely annoying brothers. Oh, lord...

Kendall, Kris, Kyler, Kevin, Keith, and Kalvin were all screaming at Jack, yelling the most shocking thing.

"WHY DID YOU LET RICKY SMASH A VASE OVER HER HEAD?"

"IT WASN'T ME! I WENT TO GO GET HELP- HE HAD ALREADY HELD HER TO GUN POINT! GRACE WAS GONNA DIE IF I DIDN'T RUN. HE KEPT ME LOCKED IN A ROOM FOR SIX HOURS, SO I WOULDN'T GET HELP. HE WAS THREATENING YOUR SISTER TOO, SO DON'T BLAME ME, IF I DON'T WANNA VIRTUALLY KILL THE PEOPLE I AM CLOSE TO, YOU GOD-DAMNED IDIOT!" hey- I thought we had sound-proof walls?

"What was with your Logan spasms? Huh? You scared the hell out of Kim, you know that? And our mom wouldn't let us comfort her, because YOU just had to go missing for six god-damned ho- Kim? Are you home?" all seven of them crowded into the hall, and I shook my head.

"You let of all people, RICKY into our home? Ricky? The same Ricky that almost shot me?" I regretted saying that oops. Shouldn't have said that with the guys here...

"He did what now?" Kendall hissed, obvious flames of perpetual anger burning in his chest, fire growing by the second.

"I think she just said she was held to gun point." Kalvin whispered, his voice gravely and rough. Keith's eyes widened, and his hands balled into fists.

Kyler scowled at the mention.

"Well...um... he...eh..." I sheepishly coughed "He smashed a vase over Grace's head?"

"Umm...yes..." Kendall smacked Keith upside the head after his remark. "Gerald Dershnor is kinda screwed up in the head..." Keith earned another smack from Kris in the head.

"Gerald Dershnor?" I cried incredulously. "Who on earth is that?"

"Ricky Weaver." Jack smirked, and my perpetual grin widened. I heard a series of; "JACK!"s and "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"s erupting between my six hermanos.

"No way." I smiled

"Yes way." Jack smirked, and showed me a file. I noticed the guys were groaning and covering their eyes in pain and agony- what was their problem?

**GERALD DERSHNOR A.K.A RICKY WEAVER **and a bunch of other stuff.

"No. Freaking. Way."

**(~-~)**

A couple of minutes later, Lucy, Lauren and Roxy arrived to inform all of us something.

"I'm going to Greece for two weeks!" my cousin announced, her blonde curled hair swaying as she held her arms out in jazz hands. Dippy.

I realised something.

"so you're not gonna be here for my wedding day?" I asked, kinda sad.

"Oh, no! I'm not missing THAT!" she not-so quietly giggled.

I smirked.

"Then Humaid will be joining you?" I asked, and that shut Lucy up.

My smirk only grew wider. "I knew it..."

"You broke up with Humaid, didn't you?" Lucy and Lauren both looked a little guilty.

"Well, he kept on flirting with the both of us, and Lucy saw me being harassed. So yeah, he still wants to chase us both."

I burst out laughing at the early teenage 'Drama' that they "had", and stopped suddenly at the trio's scowls.

"Alright, alright, chill Yo beans, girl!" I hear my Latino friend say, hand signals a if to press something down. Jerry was actually in good timing in this situation. "I think that unicorns a-" he got cut off by Both Jack and Lauren;

"Shut it!" I was a little freaked out about their synchronisation.

"Guys?"

"What?" they asked, yet again, in unison.

"Stop saying stuff at the same time, it's weird!"

"Yup" Kendall agreed, and eventually we all settled down into the lounge. There was, yet another, knock at the door, so I stood up, but Jack had the exact same idea in his head.

"Kim, you better sit down...if it's some-one like Brett or Ricky,"

"Gerald" I giggled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously, you shouldn't worry- I've got the guys and Roxy backing me up."

"Hey, what about the Swagg Master?"

"So Roxy is backing you up but not me?"

"HOLA?"

"Roxy is the reason I began karate- she kept beating me up..."

"I'M STILL HERE, MI AMIGOES Y AMIGA!"

Eventually, the door was opened, and Grace came in with a happy smile on her face, she was honestly really pleased about something.

"Jeremías Fernando Julio Montoya Harold Orlando Esteban Enrique Pedro Martínez, you are an actual genius!"

"Hola Chica, you got my E~mail, I presume?" he smirked, and Grace giggled, her cheeks tinting a dusty pink, betraying her.

"I never knew that you were into Poetry, mr Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Aye, well, Chica, Realmente no sé cómo decir lo que estoy en las artes, y en inglés, puedo ser un idiota, pero- OH My GOD! **( I don't really know how to say how I'm into the arts, and English, I may be an Idiot, but-)" **he screamed, in sudden memory.

"Oh, Dios mío, Jerry! ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado, hijo? No estás herido estás? Oh, Dios mío! Que alguien llame a una ambulancia de la estupidez! **(Oh my god, Jerry! ****What? What happened, boy? You're not hurt are you? Oh my gosh! somebody call a stupid ambulance!)**" Grace called out, and I was extremely confused. What the hell? I took after school French, and did Spanish in school hours, but never have I heard Grace sound that petrified. Never.

"Ah, Grace, no me duele a mí mismo. **(Ah, Grace, I didn't hurt myself)**"

"Entonces ¿por qué gritas de dolor? **(Then why did you scream in agony?)**" Grace sounded angry now, so Jerry was now the petrified one. I smirked, thinking of the alternative endings to their little argument.

"Alguna vez has escuchado la expresión "Me grite, gritar, todos gritamos por un helado? **(Ever heard the expression 'I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream'?)**" Grace was seething now.

"Jeremías Fernando Julio Montoya Harold Orlando Esteban Enrique Pedro Martínez, lo juro, cuando llegue a diez, es mejor estar rogando de rodillas pidiendo misericordia, idiota ingrato! **(Jeremía Fernando Julio Montoya Harold Orlando Esteban Enrique Pedro Martinez, I swear, when I get to ten, you better be begging on your knees for mercy, you ungrateful Idiot!)**

My fiancé's cousin growled, and the Latino squealed, and hid behind Lucy. Who was talking to Lauren. Who punched Jerry's face.

"Uno **(One)**" Grace threatened, her scowl hardened.

"Dos **(two)**" Jerry squeaked in fear.

"Tres **(three)**" He hid behind me, cowering under Grace's glare.

"Oh, hell no!" I pulled him out from behind me, and put my hands up in surrender.

"cuatro **(four)**" Steam almost burst out of the girl's ears, nose, and mouth, she was so venomous.

"Por favor, Grace! **(Please, Grace!)**" Jerry pleaded, his hands clasped as if he was praying for a miracle. Can't really blame him- he'll need one. "No hagas daño a mi hermosa cara, sabes que me amas, Gracie! **(Don't hurt my beautiful face- you know you love me, Gracie!)**"

Grace looked quite stunned, and after a few seconds, Jerry realized what he said.

The latino boy stood up, and cupped her face. The arab girl wrapped her long slender arms around his neck.

They leaned in, and shared a short, simple and sweet kiss that lasted for five or ten seconds.

Jerry pulled back. He had a dark expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Grace, I…I just- this. We- we're not gonna work out…" he untangled himself from Grace's arms, and walked out of the room.

Grace simply shrugged, and left the house. I saw her running to her car, and signaled for the other three to come with me. They each nodded, but Lauren and Roxy looked a little hesitant.

Alright, we need Ice cream, some movies, some blankets, chocolate, cookies, and other chizz. Go!"

Lucy and Lauren scrambled off to find the items required. Only then I realized:

"Oh My God! Roxy!"

**(~-~)**

**Oh gosh! Dramatic, right?**

**Review. REview. REView. REVIew. REVIEw. REVIEW. **

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	17. WOW, you're sure Smart, Mister!

**HIII!**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

_Lucy and Lauren scrambled off to find the items required. Only then I realized:_

"_Oh My God! Roxy!"_

**(~-~)**

I turned around, and saw Roxy glaring fiercely at a petrified Jerry through the window. Roxy's hand came into contact with the Latino's face far more than twice. Jerry's face had a mist of regret clouding his eyes. Regret and resentment.

The feisty girl was screaming at him, and eventually kicked him in his balls. I heard a screech of Spanish cry out of Jerry. And they were two platforms above us, and my eyes widened in pure shock, but that morphed into a scary smirk that you comically see on villains' faces in cartoons.

"TODO ES PURPURA! **(EVERYTHING IS PURPLE!)**" I let out a laugh, and smirked wider.

"OY! JERRY!" throughout his pain, he turned his head over to me.

"Si **(Yes)**." He replied, his face twisted in pain and confusion.

"Look behind you!" Jerry complied, and as I twirled around to get to Graces car, I heard a scream. My smirk got wider, and I slid in the passenger seat.

"What did you do?" My best friend asked, her eyes still wet from her tears.

"Get revenge for breaking my best friends' heart!" I announced, and we both giggled.

Eventually, Roxy came beaming out of my new house, and she must have felt a stare on her figure, because without turning around, she gave both her cousin and his best friend 'the finger'.

"Well, with that taken care of- Jerry? What are you doing in my sister's car?" Jerry, through his pain, ran over to catch Grace before she got away. I found it both sweet and annoying.

"Hola chicas is Grace in here? I need to talk to her."

"Ay, Jerry?" Grace's face was bold and brave, now. Her tears didn't look like they'd been leaking down from her icy blue eyes, over her high set cheek bones and down her jaw line.

"Come, we need to talk in private." Grace hesitantly stepped out the car, and I had to glare at her so she could get out of the stifling hot car, considering San Jose was experiencing a really cool heat wave. Oh, that contradicted itself, didn't it?

"You dated MIKA? Mika as in Mika Fabraonhoom?" Grace shrieked in hurt, and I winced. She must be crushed. Mika came in last year, and was a popular instantly, because her uncle owned the falaphal place that everyone hung out with. It didn't help that she was always trying to get onto the cheer team. Once she did, she was trying to knock us off the squad all-together. So we eventually kicked her off and she has been our enemy ever since, though we usually blank her out...

"Yeah, we have an on and off relationship- it's the way we work." They kept on getting louder.

"Jerry! How? How could you? If you're in a relationship, why did you kiss me?" I could tell her eyes were stinging with tears, judging by the wobble and falter in her usual confident voice.

"It was in the moment." He argued, his hands slicing through the air in a strange gesture, his brown eyes wide and round.

"No, it wasn't." Grace pleaded to him, shaking her head, signifying she didn't want to let this matter go. There's my girl.

"Yes it was!" he explained his counter point, his arms waving about, revealing his armpit hair. At least I think it was hair...

"No it- mmph!" Grace was cut off with a pair of Spanish lips connecting to hers, passionate, fiery. They were actually making out. Eventually they pulled apart, and they were both panting deep breaths of oxygen, and I giggled at the sight.

A few whispers were exchanged between the two.

I saw Grace nod, slowly but surely towards Jerry, and they kissed, yet again.

"I know, cute, right?" I yelped in surprise; Jack had somehow cornered me in the car, his face inches away from mine. "I told Jerry to go after her."

"Yeah, try not to follow your own advice!" I snapped, angry, yet surprised.

He just rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. He tutted in a cruel maniacal-

Okay; there I am over exaggerating. I mean seriously dude, maniacal? Who says that?

"-for your own safety. Did you hear that?" I shook my head.

"Zoned out, I was distracted."

"Ahhh, by Grace and Jerry's cannibalism, yeah."

"Cannibalism?" I asked, doing a double take at his kind of awkward face.

"Look at them." I did so, and my eyes snapped back to meet his. "They're practically eating each other's face off!" I considered this, and looked back again.

"Yup. I'll go get the diapers ready." I snickered, and Jack chuckled along with me.

"Yeah, remember their condom's too, just in case." Unfortunately, however funny Jack may be, he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Causing his best friend and cousin to, you know-pull away from kissing the other, and start glaring at him.

The two, obviously reluctant, came to the car.

"Get out of the front seat." Jack responded to Grace with a frown.

"I don't think having sex while driving is legal, Grace, but you know, whatever you wish, dear cousin"

"Get out the car, and into the back seat." She repeated.

"Sorry, I don't like watching porn." He backfired, and I almost saw the stream whistling out of her ears.

"In the back seat, Jackson."

"My displeasure, Graciella." He said, and clambered into the back seat. I turned to Jerry.

"I'm guessing you want the passenger seat, right?" I asked Jerry, and he nodded gratefully at my gesture, making big eyes at Grace. Gosh they were both whipped.

I smiled; they really do care about each other.

Grace noticed something.

"Oh, we're skipping today, so grab your favourite movies quick." As that was said, both Jack and I dashed inside to find the films.

I grabbed a section of movies, and I smirked when I saw Jack pull out a _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!_ DVD on top of his pile.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelped before I could stop myself "You're a... a... a... you're a BRONEY!" I squealed, and when I looked up at him, he was smirking.

And there's that oh-so-special moment I had with Jack; When we stared into each other's eyes, beamed with pearly white smiles and said:

"So, how are you, Princess Cecelia?"

**(~-~)**

I grinned, and grabbed my pile of pictures, before running to the car, while screaming to Grace:

"Drive! Drive!" And unfortunately for me; Jack caught up, and lifted my waist from behind, whilst I was shrieking like a banshee to persuade him to let me go. Unsuccessfully- might I add.

Then, all of a sudden- he dropped me. Blurred images ran everywhere, and I heard a couple shouts and a slap. A loud one, that must have really hurt. _Yeah, _I thought. _I bet that hurt as much as you being dropped, and landing on your skull, huh, Kim? Huh, Kimberley-Anne?_

I tried to shake my head, but nothing would work. I heard something bad. I heard a scream ring through my ears, echo-ing through my thoughts and my memory. Over and over and over- it wouldn't stop. And you know what I heard?

"LEO! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

**(~-~)**

At first, all I saw was white.

Just a plain white backround. No escape to run, nothing. Just a canvas urged to be painted. A piece of paper wrenching and screaming to be drawn on; to have something leave it's mark. A mirror without a reflection.

Worthless. Pointless.

I gained the strength to open my eyes. And once I gained enough to focus, I couldn't believe what I saw. Really I should be saying who I saw.

I saw Ricky Weaver.

**(~-~)**

**I'm sorry it took so long! I'm not surprised if I start receiving Hate-Mail; Dad Issues- gotta love your ass-hole biological parents- right? Anyway; review my lovelies!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	18. Say who and WHAT now!

**Hello! **

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

_I gained the strength to open my eyes. And once I gained enough to focus, I couldn't believe what I saw. Really I should be saying who I saw._

_I saw Ricky Weaver._

**(~-~)**

"What?" I yelped, and he smirked.

"Well, hello Kimberley; how is your little friend?"

"Hey, Gerald, how are the crabs?" I threw back at him, and he narrowed his eyes in what I think was meant to be scary, because it was kinda funny. I starting giggling without even noticing that he heard me.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" he asked in a low tone, and I snorted.

"The only thing funny here, is how you're trying to intimidate me!" I chuckled, and then felt a fore-arm press against my neck, cutting off the oxygen I was inhaling. He brought out a gun from inside a pocket of his leather jacket, and pressed it gently towards my right temple.

"I should be sparing your life, because it is so precious and valuable-!"

"Valuable?" I managed to croak, unsure and confused by his words, which sounded like a big bowl of word salad.

"All that you're supposed to know," he said, lifting his arm off my neck, allowing me to breathe. "Is that you cannot, under ANY circumstance, marry Jack. Regardless of anything. Understood?" he asked, cocking his gun at me.

"Yes." I meekly replied, nodding my head. "I understand."

Psshht, like I would listen to him...

**(~-~)**

"KIMBERLEY ANNE CRAWFORD!" My best friend bellowed when she entered the room. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?" Grace shrieked, hugging me and coming close to squeezing the life out of me. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I've seen a doctor, that's the only scary thing I've seen!" I joked, but I still had the image of Ricky in that alley-way plastered in my mind, had Jack not came to help.

Roxy strode in next to Jack and Jerry, the trademark Brewer smirk plastered along her lips. Lucy and Lauren soon followed suit, whispering and giggling to each other, ignoring Roxy altogether. When I noticed this I frowned- is there something they're not telling me about?

Jerry had a paranoid, freaked expression slapped on his face. Must be Roxy's charm...

"Hola, Kim, you alright?" Jerry asked, his face softening a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him, and I spotted Jack. A scowl scarily graced my lips, and I was about to yell out his name, but Grace stopped me before I could make a squeak.

"That's Leo- his shy side be calm and gentle with him. We had to drag him out from under your duvet- Please don't make me do it again!" she pleaded, and I agreed silently with a nod of my head.

"Leo?" I asked normally, and Jerry pushed him towards me. "Are you okay?"

He smiled and nodded at me. "That's good"

**(~-~)**

Jack's head snapped up, the same smirk as Roxy's twisted his lips. His brown eyes made their way over to me, coming closer and closer and closer and closer. Eventually, Jack was standing right in front of me; his forearm resting against.

"Hey good lookin'" he whispered huskily, his eyes sparkling with mischief and mirth. The chocolate pools got deeper the more I stared into them, the feeling making me warm, and strange-like.

"Logan" I said, and rolled my eyes, which made his smirk wider, and his eyes bubble with excitement. What the hell was going on in that boy's head?

"Nope; It's actually Jack!" he let out a string of held back laughter, it coming and coming so much, I thought he'd never stop. It was contagious laughter though, so soon I started laughing as well, and so did every-one else, except for Lucy and Lauren, who were glaring at Roxy for some reason. Her eyes had a slight sparkle of disappointment and hurt, but she kept on covering it up.

"Hey Lucy?" my blonde cousin turned towards me. "What's wrong, Hun?"

"You can't marry Jack." She swallowed, and Lauren nodded, glaring harshly at Roxy.

"Why...why not?" I asked, completely confused.

"Because, I'll be related to Roxy!" she said, her voice full of venom, and Roxy's Brewer smirk slid off her face. Her tears pooled, and her ice blue eyes blinked them back, fighting; her muscles and her emotions. I could see her fist curling up into a ball, but it being released after a couple seconds.

"W-W-W-What?" Roxy asked, hurt.

"You have been spreading rumours about us! Poppy Roberts told me!" Lauren argued, and Lucy nodded.

"What? We all know that Poppy Roberts has a serious thing against me- you would actually believe her?" Roxy's voice faltered slightly, but she built it back up quickly.

"Yes! I've known her for longer! That's why! I believe her over you, and so does Lauren." Lucy countered

"But what about all those times I was there for you two? Don't you remember? What about when you two majorly fell out, and I had to piece the picture back together? Huh? Or when you were rejected from that guy you asked out, and I went up to him, slapped him, and asked if he was gay? No? Well -!" Roxy ranted, but Lauren's sharp tone cut her off.

"I wish you weren't born, Roxy! Oh my god, life would be SO MUCH easier! I wish you weren't my cousin, and I wish you weren't alive!" Lauren screeched, and Roxy's face crumpled.

"You know what, Lauren?" Roxy's voice spat out. "Wish Granted." And she left the room.

**(~-~)**

Grace wanted to be in two places at once; with me, and with Roxy. I told her to go after her little sister.

"But... but... what about you?" she asked, and quickly sat down.

"I'll be fine!" I assured her "I'm with Jack, Jerry, and the other two, so I'm fine." Grace's eyes narrowed at their mention, but then I said "I'll handle them, chill." She softened, and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can with my sister, but I'll have to call Gen and Amber first."

"Ohh... your other two sisters; got it. Be careful. I'm coming out in six hours; then is when we can go to your house for movie night!" I giggled, and she smiled back at me.

"Thank You." She whispered, and pulled away from the hug, dashing out the door. "Adios! Au Revour!" Then I heard a "Amber, you need to come here, like, now!"

**(~-~)**

I had just gotten dressed back into my clothes, ready to go on a date with Jack, to the cinema. But when I found him, I thought I saw something preposterous.

Oh my gosh. Did Jack just... no...- he wouldn't, would he? Did my eyes deceive me? Had they?

Jack was flirting with the assistant nurse, and he... oh my god.

He just kissed Mika Fabraonhoom.

**(~-~)**

**DRAMA! **

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it?**


	19. OH MY GOSH!

**I'm not getting a lot of reviews, and that makes me sad. I have over 40,000 views, and I only have 300 and something reviews **** Doesn't anyone pay attention to the fact that Jack has multiple personality disorder? Jack: Normal person we see on the show 50%. Logan: bad-ass, overly confident dick 40% Leo: Shy, cute guy who is afraid of things like karate, but also knows his own strength 10%.**

**(~-~)**

_Previously, on Something Pronounced L-O-V-E?_

_He just kissed Mika Fabraonhoom._

**(~-~)**

I gasped in shock. I was getting married to this guy in two days; yet he goes off, kissing other things of the female gender? What a man whore...

What? You honestly expected me to call Mika a Lady or a Woman after what she's done? Wow, SOMEBODY has extremely high expectations of the famous, Kim Crawford!

Soon after I looked back, the man-whore and the slut were actually French kissing, and I got disgusted on so many levels, that I had to finally yell out:

"Jackson Richard Brewer!" He stopped in shock, and turned around, revealing Mika's smirking bitch face.

"Kim, it's not what it looks like, I-!"

"Then what is it?" I asked, my voice broken. "What is it, then? Tell me!" I demanded.

"Okay, maybe it IS what it looks like, but I would NEVER intentionally hurt you. Never. This is Jack speaking, to clarify" I stifled my laugh at Mika's weirded out expression, but swallowed it.

"How do I know it's not Jack number 2 or 3?" I asked, and he sighed. He made his way over to me, and whispered something in my ear.

"Because... would Leo or Logan consider doing this?" he said, and captured my lips with his own. We did make out, admittedly, and when we did pull apart, I grinned.

"Like, Jack! I thought we had a thing going on!" she said, obviously jealous.

"Like, ahem" he fake coughed. "No, we didn't have a thing going on, because, I don't like, like you. Like at all!" he mimicked her, holding his hand up in a salute, and dropping his muscles so his hand flopped down; and I could not stop laughing. Oh my gosh, sometimes Jack was too funny for who he is!

I felt a presence in front of me. It was either Mika or Jack. Since I heard screaming, I thought it was Jack, but actually, it was Mika.

" Oh, my GOD, like, Kim! Jack and I totally like, fit together right?" she asked Jack, and he shook his head.

"No. In fact; YOU kissed ME- NOT the other way around!" he freaked, and he was waving his arms everywhere in desperation.

"I can't like, believe you, Kimberley!" I had to stop myself from slapping her straight after that sentence. No-one, and I mean- NO-ONE calls me Kimberley! "Ouch, you know that like, hurt, right?" she whimpered pathetically, and I sniggered, just barely missing a swinging hook punch aimed at my head, that would have sent me straight back into that hospital bed. Nahh, she's too weak...

"Woah, back up, and close your legs!" I exclaimed, and heard a low chuckle from Jack. I admit, I giggled a little too, but that's beside the point. This chick was starting to tick me off- and by that, I mean seriously; she was full-blown-out pissing me off.

"What? I'm embracing my future, because it's so good and freaking BRIGHT!"

"What future? Prostitution?" I back-fired and she rolled her eyes, put her hand on her hip, and shifted her bodyweight onto her foot.

"Whoredom?" Jack offered under his breath, and I giggled a little. Stupid girly Kim! GO AWAY!

"No, actually" she said, her eyes narrowing at me "I want to be a singer when I can!" she starting singing some sort of Disney song that I couldn't place my finger on, because she was almost making my ears bleed.

"When we're human, and we're gonna be-!"

_What was that? The Princess and The Frog- really? Was this girl freaking serious?_

"Mika, are you implying that you're not human?" Jack said, and I burst out laughing at what he said. Did you know, the average person laughs 15 times a day? It helps being kinda smart. Ironic, considering we're in a hospital though. I chuckled at my own lame joke.

"And even if you do want to be a singer, then why are you at a hospital?" I asked,

"People will see that I'm like, helping the poor and unfortunate, so they'll like, see that I totally deserve the record label I'm gonna bay offered; but honestly, this is like, TOTALLY gross! They expected me to like, feed the clients; TOTES EWWWWW!" she shrieked, and I got a good solid laugh out of it.

"Excuse me, Ms _Fabraonhoom_" A nurse said, as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. "Some-one reported that you have been fraternising with a patient's visitor, am I correct?" she said in a sharp tone that made even JACK cower, and he's JACK!

Mika was shocked, angered, surprised and scared all at once.

"Hah... ha-ha" she laughed nervously. "But He was all like, Girl you're so like, fine, and then I was all, like, not now, and then she was like Oh my god, get away from him! He's like mine, and then she pummelled me! And then he cheered on, and started to like hurt me too!" Mika finished, recounting what was only one fantasy of many.

"Um, Actually, That's not what happened." I pitched in.

"What do you mean, Mrs Brewer?" I blushed. I'm not Miss or Mrs Brewer.

"Ha! Kim Crawford, become Mrs Brewer? In her Dreams, in MY reality!" Mika shrieked, and Jack was slightly scared of how she was greedily staring at him, and out of instinct, I pulled him by the waist to face the senior level nurse.

"Um, Ma'am, I'm not Kim Brewer yet, on Saturday I shall become Mrs Brewer." I said lowly, in case Mika may have heard.

"Well, then. Do you have proof of what happened, Mrs Crawford?"

"W-we-well... I-I don't have any PROOF!" I stammered, the words sticking in my throat.

"I know where there is proof!" Jack saved me...again. "That security camera; right there in that corner!" he smirked out of triumph, which was basically the classic Brewer smirk. After that, Mika was fired from her internship after that nurse looked at our proof, so Jack and I went to the house, with Jerry, Lucy, and Lauren waiting there through silence. Also that Luna girl... Maisie... We knew that they were waiting on news, considering that Jerry was perched on a stool next to the landline, his eyes glued to it.

So we waited with them

**(~-~)**

After some long hours, eventually we heard a car pull up. It was 3 in the morning, and we were waiting for them to find her

Grace walked in, her eyes dull, and her face pale, for some-one with a Californian tan.

"We found Roxy." Her voice was weak and fragile, stumbling over every word she tried to force out her mouth. "but she's on life support."

**(~-~)**

**OH MY GOSH! CLIFFIE!**


End file.
